El viajero dimensional Resident Evil
by Zelretch Fanfics
Summary: El viajero ha terminado sus asuntos en New York, decido a buscar un camino a casa, salta al portal espacio tiempo, viajando a un destino incierto.
1. Chapter 1

**Las historias presentadas en esta obra no son de mi autoría, los derechos les pertenecen a sus autores originales.**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **¡¿Esto es una broma?!**

El trinar de los pájaros por la mañana, adornaba el bosque rebosante de vida, los diferentes sonidos que en el había, hacían que el lugar no pareciera tan temible como en verdad se decía. Cerca del cause del río principal, tres figuras descansaban sobre la húmeda orilla, una más pequeña que las otras se levanta y se acerca al río, lucha por quitarse algo que tenía puesto en su cabeza, pero le era imposible, estaba sellado junto a su traje.

 ***Guau Guau*** Sam se acercó a dónde estaban los humanos inconscientes, sus ladridos lograron despertar a uno de ellos. - **Ugh, my head –** El virólogo agita su cabeza intentando recuperar por completo la razón, logra levantarse y observa su entorno, cuando lo hace, abre sus ojos sorprendido, ya no estaban en Manhattan, un gran río los había arrastrado hasta ahí, al ver a la perra en aprietos, se acerca a ella y le quita el casco.

-¿Qué rayos está ocurriendo aquí? – Se quita sus mojadas prendas y busca en una de las maletas algo con que cubrirse, una playera ajustada, unos vaqueros y unos tenis ligeros, se puso su chaqueta de cuero y su fiel mariconera.

-¿En verdad todo esto está sucediendo…? - El virologo voltea a ver a su compañero, estaba inconsciente y no parecía que fuera a despertar pronto, así que sube a una roca y se sienta para pensar, recuerda perfectamente lo que ocurrió en el fondo del océano, pero le era imposible de creer. -Esto revolucionaria todas las teorías de los científicos sobre los viajes en el tiempo, las teorías sobre los agujeros de gusano son verdaderas. – Robert observa como su perra le ladraba a las aves cercanas a ellos, jamás la había visto tan tranquila.

-¿Estamos en un mundo normal? – Se preguntó, por primera vez en años podría vivir en un mundo sin infección, uno donde la humanidad no se encontraba al borde de la extinción, las horas pasaban y el pelinegro no despertaba, esto comenzó a preocuparle.

"¿Está vivo?" – Robert se acercó y checó sus signos vitales, suspira de alivio al ver que continúa con vida, pero aún preocupado vuelve a la roca. -¿Por qué tardará tanto en despertar? ¿Acaso se golpeó o algo mientras saltábamos? No. Si ese fuera el caso, ya lo habría notado, debe haber otro motivo para esto – Siguió observando el entorno, ciertamente ese lugar era muy tranquilo.

 **Espacio Aislado**

El viento chocaba ocasionalmente contra su ser, lo despertó, sus ojos lentamente se acostumbran a la luz del lugar, cuando lo hizo se congela, un páramo desolado se perdía en la distancia, gigantescos tramos de terreno flotaban a la deriva, por alguna razón ese lugar le hizo temblar, sentía odio y desesperación a un nivel que jamás en su vida había experimentado.

-¿Qué es este lugar? – Un imponente desierto de tamaño infinito se alzó ante el, por alguna razón sentía que eso era parte de el.

Caminó entre su temible superficie, algo más adelante lo esperaba y el lo sabía, después de lo que parecieron horas de intensa caminata, por fin pudo ver algo que no encajaba en el paisaje, no podía creer lo que frente a él encontró. -¿Qué…? – Las perlas de sudor recorrieron su frente, un escalofrío de ultratumba lo tomó desprevenido, frente a él estaba, el mismo.

Se observó con sumo cuidado, a pesar de que se parecía a el mismo, esa presencia era distinta, lo veía con odio, algo que le hizo preguntarse el porque, dio un paso al frente, la presencia lo imitó. -¿Quién eres? – Le preguntó, el Doppelgänger sonríe maliciosamente.

-¿Qué acaso no me reconoces? Soy la maldad que existe en tu corazón, no estés sorprendido, cada individuo en este mundo posee algo de odio en si mismo. – Ambos se acercaban sin mostrar ningún signo de miedo.

-¿Así que eres la maldad que existe en mi? Vaya. No esperaba que pudieras materializarte – Le dijo con una sonrisa burlona, la entidad lo imita.

-¿Hoh? ¿No me tienes miedo? – Edgar niega y luego se lleva las manos por detrás de su cabeza, la entidad no responde ante esto.

-No. Eres parte de mi y eso no lo puedo cambiar, cada ser humano tiene ambiciones y deseos egoístas, el mío es evitar tantas muertes me sean posibles y buscar una forma de escapar de este multiverso, ya he causado muchos cambios al haber ayudado al hombre que me acompaña. ¿Sabes que le hubiera ocurrido de no ser por nuestra intervención cierto? – Su versión negativa asiente.

-Habría muerto después de conseguir la cura, pero sufriendo en el proceso, aunque por fin se reencontraría con su familia – El súper soldado asiente.

-Si, aunque el no era una persona de fe, culpaba la muerte de su esposa e hija, junto con todo lo sucedido al hombre, en su casa no había nada que me dijera sobre su fe – Suspira pesadamente.

-Eso es normal, después de perderlo todo, tener el destino de la humanidad en tu manos, tener incontables fracasos después de tres años de infección, lo último que querrías sería rezar – Ambos estaban de acuerdo en eso.

-¿Qué es este lugar? – Soltó el ojiverde, desde hace algunas horas intentó saber en dónde se encontraba, pero el lugar era infinito o al menos eso parecía, la presencia negativa voltea a verlo.

-Estas en otro plano, tu consciencia en estos momentos está vagando fuera de la continuidad del tiempo y espacio - Las palabras de su versión malvada lo tomaron desprevenido, dando un paso atrás se pone nervioso.

-¡Sam y Robert! ¡¿Ellos están bien?! – Edgar negativo asiente.

-Si, solo tú consciencia se separó momentáneamente de tu cuerpo, viajaste a un plano donde no existe concepto de tiempo – Esto le sorprendió.

-¿Hay alguna razón para que yo viajara aquí? – Preguntó extrañado, el ser asiente.

-Fuiste convocado por alguien que necesita urgentemente de tu presencia, ella fue quien creó este lugar y además me liberó – Edgar se preguntó quién sería tan poderoso como para crear algo así, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que su parte malvada dijo "ella", por lo que la persona de la que hablaban era una mujer.

-¿Y dónde está ahora? – La presencia se gira y comienza a caminar.

-Sígueme, ella tiene años intentando conocerte, solo ahora que saltaste de mundo tuvo el poder suficiente como para hablarte - El ente eleva su brazo derecho al cielo y de pronto un haz de luz se genera en el, la ráfaga de energía salió disparada hacia el cielo con una velocidad monstruosa, era tan rápida que no pudo verla con claridad.

 **[He traído a mi otra mitad, justo como me lo pidió]**

 **[Bien, déjalo pasar]**

La versión maligna del soldado le habló al cielo, justo por donde el haz de luz había desaparecido, cuando intentó preguntar, siente como su vista se hacía más pesada, cuando pestañea se asusta, pues de estar en aquel infinito lugar, ahora se encontraba en un sitio todavía más extraño.

-¿Qué es este sitio? – Preguntó el voz baja, de pronto siente una presencia que inunda todo el lugar, le daba una sensación de tristeza e irá, pero también de amor y felicidad, todos esos sentimientos juntos, de pronto pudo visualizar su vida, a donde quiera que mirará, estaban aquellos buenos y malos momentos que pasó con sus seres queridos.

 **-Edgar. ¿Acaso ya olvidaste tu propósito en esta vida? –** El ojiverde buscó por todas partes, aquella voz femenina que lo hacía ponerse nervioso.

-¿Dónde te escondes? – Le preguntó, sólo pudo escuchar una pequeña risa en el aire, aunque no venía cargada de ninguna emoción.

 **-Estoy en todos lados** – Cuando iba a preguntar a qué se refería, la figura de una mujer aparece ante el, abre los ojos al reconocer de quién se trataba.

-T-Tu? – Dijo congelado, la belleza frente a él sonríe, la confusión en su rostro era lo suficientemente grande como para que no pudiera hablar con normalidad.

 **-¿Mmm?** – Incitó a que terminara su oración.

-Tu eres aquella chica del puente, ¿No es así? ¿Por qué estás en un lugar como este? – La rubia suspira, al parecer, sacar conclusiones rápidas no era uno de sus puntos fuertes, aunque había otros de los que podía presumir que eran realmente increíbles.

 **-Vaya, tardaste mucho en deducirlo** – Le dijo con una sonrisa taciturna.

-Pero. Se supone que deberías estar en mi mundo, ¿Cómo lograste venir hasta este lugar? - La mujer suspira, no esperaba que tardará tanto en comprender.

 **-¿Aún no logras comprenderlo…?** – El chico niega.

 **-Yo soy la razón por la que tienes tus poderes –** Un gran escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral, las palabras que ella dijo le tomaron desprevenido.

-¿Q-Que? ¿No soy inmune a los virus? – La mirada de la chica le aclaró sus dudas, la impotencia se apoderó de su ser, el no era nada, no podía cambiar nada por si mismo, recibió ayuda de alguien para salvar a otros, aunque eso era algo bueno, su orgullo recibió un duro golpe.

-¿Por qué salté a otro mundo? – Aya sonríe.

 **-Eso es porque estaba predestinado, cuando me tocaste, automáticamente me volví parte de ti, tu y yo formamos un solo individuo, recibiste el don para hacer el bien o para destruir, el como uses mi poder dependerá de ti mismo, yo tan sólo soy una espectador** – Edgar asiente.

-¿Por qué yo? – Preguntó.

 **-Eres una persona muy interesante. A pesar de la vida común que llevabas en tu mundo, tienes un corazón y un espíritu de pelea, que pocas veces he podido sentir en otras personas, por esa razón es por la que te elegí, quiero ver hasta dónde es que puede llegar, Edgar** – Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, por alguna razón, esa chica frente suyo, le pareció la más hermosa que hubiera visto en toda su vida.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?. Tu me conoces a la perfección, pero yo no sé nada de ti – La chica sonríe, su enorme curiosidad fue también una de las razones por las que lo eligió.

 **-Mi nombre es Aya Brea, creo que me conoces lo suficiente como para saber de qué mundo provengo** – De pronto, las imágenes de el mundo "Parasyte Eve", vienen a su mente, la chica frente a él, no era nada más que la conciencia fragmentada de la verdadera Aya Brea, la cual murió hace mucho tiempo.

-Ya veo, así que eres la conciencia de Aya Brea, viajaste por el tiempo y espacio, fragmentándote e intentando volver al punto de origen. ¿Me equivoco? – La rubia sonríe, sin duda su compañero era muy perspicaz cuando se lo proponía.

 **-Si, creo que sabes también lo que le sucede a las personas que tocan mi poder** \- El pelinegro asiente notablemente nervioso.

-Se vuelven una irregularidad, la cual solo busca destruir todo lo que toca e infectar a más humanos por medio del Babel, así pueden expandir sus horizontes – Aya asiente.

-Pero. ¿Por qué yo no fui afectado por ti de forma negativa? – Preguntó confundido.

 **-Tu cuerpo es distinto al de los demás, todos tuvieron la oportunidad de interactuar con uno de mis cientos de fragmentos, pero solo tú tuviste la osadía y valentía, como para sacrificarte por alguien como yo, es por eso que tú recibiste un trato diferente, tu odio e irá las separé de tu cuerpo, por ello no has tenido tentaciones, con las cuales hagas mal uso de tus habilidades** – El chico se pone a pensar durante unos instantes, ella lo eligió, ayudó y lo vio crecer, aunque era algo espeluznante, sentía que estaba en deuda.

-Muchas gracias por permitirme tener acceso a tu poder, no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco, sin ti, yo hubiera muerto en ese mundo de forma irremediable - La rubia sonríe.

 **-No hay de que, espero ver grandes avances en tu viaje –** De pronto el lugar comienza a temblar, esto alertó al pelinegro, buscando una respuesta a esto, busca a Aya, pero la mujer se había esfumado.

-¡ESPERA, AÚN NO ME DIJISTE COMO PUEDO VOLVER A MI MUNDO! – Todo a su alrededor se volvió negro, a pesar de que seguía cayendo, no podía divisar ningún punto donde pudiera aferrarse, los segundos pasaron, hasta que siente una fuerte sacudida.

 **POV Edgar**

-¿Qué es esto? Siento una gran calidez – Mis ojos lentamente se acostumbran a la luz del exterior, así que los abro y busco el origen de tal sensación, topándome con la sorpresa de que no había nadie ahí. Frente a mi, sentado en una roca, estaba mí fiel compañero de aventuras, aquel virólogo que me tendió su mano, incluso aún cuando le mentí descaradamente.

-Vaya, así que por fin despiertas – El hombre me sonríe, al parecer algo había sucedido, pues noté que estaba algo preocupado.

-¿Ocurrió algo mientras estaba dormido? - Robert niega y después me ayuda a levantarme, examino mi ropa, estaba toda mojada.

-Pásame mi maleta Robert – Cuando recibí mi ropa, rápidamente me cambié, comenzaba a refrescar por culpa de tanta humedad, me puse un pantalón beige y una camisa polo color café, fuera cual fuera la época de esta dimensión, el conjunto no llamaría demasiado la atención. -Bien. Lo que llevamos puesto no debería levantar sospechas, ¿Qué tal si comemos algo antes de ponernos en marcha? – Le pregunté, recibiendo como respuesta un asentamiento de cabeza y un ladrido.

-Me parece bien – Robert hurgo entre las maletas, buscando algo que fuera comestible, pero palideció al notar que algo faltaba.

-¿Pasa algo? – Pregunté confundido.

-Tenemos un gran problema – Me levanté y caminé a su lado.

-¿Cuál? – Pregunté, Robert se limpió el sudor.

-No tenemos comida, al parecer, cuando viajábamos, la maleta con comida se perdió – Suspiré, luego sonreí, el virólogo me vio extrañado.

-No hay problema, apuesto a que encontraremos algo de comer por aquí, mira, estamos en un bosque – Señalé el lugar en el que nos encontrábamos, Robert asiente más calmado.

-¿Fue difícil el salto? – Pregunté con ironía, el hombre asiente.

-Si, cuando cruzamos el agujero de gusano, sentí como si todo mi cuerpo fuera desarmado y vuelto a armar del otro lado, lamentablemente no pude ver más allá de eso, ya que perdí el conocimiento – Suspiré, observando el entorno, me di cuenta de algo extraño.

-¿Robert, ya te diste cuenta? – Pregunté nervioso.

-Si, al parecer también lo percibiste. Creo que estamos en una dimensión donde el estilo es diferente al nuestro – Observé mis manos y el rostro de mi amigo.

-¿Nuestra visión también se adaptó? – Observando los movimientos de Sam mientras corría, comprendí que al acceder a otro plano existencial, nuestro cuerpo se adapta a ese mundo, es por ello que nos vemos diferentes.

-¿En qué mundo crees que estamos? – Preguntó alerta, pude sentir el miedo recorrer su cuerpo, lo mismo sucedió conmigo, no había pensado en la posibilidad, pero era factible que algo nos esperara en este mundo.

-No lo se. Lo único seguro, es que este mundo es extraño, no se exactamente cuál, necesitamos investigar – Saco mi pistola de la mochila y la aseguro en mi pierna. -Es momento de movernos, sea lo que sea que me está causando está inquietud, no es nada bueno – Cargo parte de nuestro equipo y comienzo a caminar, seguido del doctor y Sam.

 **POV End**

Los viajeros caminaron durante media hora, buscando señales de civilización, tan solo continuaban viendo un denso bosque que parecía no tener límite alguno. Este hecho desesperó al virólogo, pues a pesar de estar los tres juntos, no habían comido nada en las últimas 24 horas, así que se detiene y observa el lugar, en busca de algún animal que pudieran cazar, Edgar se detiene y lo observa, pudo notar que estaba de mal humor, sonriendo lo imita.

-¿Tienen antojo de liebre? – Les preguntó con una sonrisa, Robert observa en la dirección que el vio al pequeño peludo, sonriendo, saca su rifle y apunta, pero antes de poder disparar, es detenido por el soldado.

-No Robert, si disparases ahora, tan solo los asustaras, además que la pólvora le dará mal sabor – Edgar se acerca al maletín con armas y saca un arco gigante, medía cerca de dos metros, Robert sonríe al verlo.

-Vaya, hace mucho que no te veo cazar con arco, demuéstrame si aún lo tienes – Le retó, este asiente, toma el porta flechas y algunas flechas, Sam observaba a la liebre, por si realizaba algún movimiento.

 ***Respiración profunda***

Edgar respira profundamente, calmando su nerviosismo y apuntando hacia la pequeña criatura, el arco se tensó, listo para soltar. – Ahora, no te muevas… - La flecha silbó en el aire al ser disparada, con un ruido seco, la punta de acero atravesó el cuello del leporido.

-Giii – El pequeño chilló antes de que su vida se apagara, quedando ahora tan solo su cuerpo, Sam se acercó a ella para verificar que no escapará, lo olfatea y confirma que ya no vive, así que le ladra a sus dueños, los cuales caminan hasta ella para tomar su presa.

-Bueno, creo que al menos esto nos quitará un poco el hombre – Dijo el soldado, sacando a la liebre de la flecha, la cual guardó en su estuche después de haberla limpiado.

-Si – El virólogo toma al pequeño mamífero y caminan hacia un área despejada, el hombre menor buscaba leña, mientras que Robert preparaba al conejo, no había traído muchos utensilios para cocinarlo, tan solo su cuchillo de combate, la perra se recostó sobre la grava, justo al lado de su amo.

-Bueno, creo que con esto será más que suficiente – Dijo el menor poniéndo la madera sobre un montón de piedras que formaban un circulo, usando un poco de yesca y su mechero, enciende la fogata, la cual ardió rápidamente.

-Esto apesta – Dijo el hombre mientras ponía la liebre sobre el fuego, dejándola cocinarse, se sienta sobre un tronco y contabiliza sus pertenencias.

-¿Pasa algo? – Preguntó el menor saliendo de sus pensamientos, Robert niega y continua pasando lista sobre lo que llevaba consigo.

"Veamos…" – Pensó.

 **Lista de equipamiento :**

2- Rifles M4 estándar

3 – Juegos de supresores para M4

480 – Balas para M4

16 – Cargadores de M4

2 – Berettas

120 – Balas para Beretta

1 – Arco personalizado

20 – Flechas reforzadas

5 – Flechas sencillas

3 – Cambios de ropa para cada uno

10 – Bengalas

2 – Granadas

1 – Kit de primeros auxilios

5 – Muestras del virus K y su antiviral

2000 – Dólares americanos

"Y nada para comer" – Reorganiza su equipo, viendo que no sabría en qué mundo están, era improbable que pudieran usar el dinero que trajeron, Edgar lo había encontrado en el nido de aquellos mutantes donde capturaron al alfa. –"¿Si quisiera estamos en el año en que son válidos" – Se preguntó.

El crepitar de las llamas era lo único que se escuchaba, todo estaba extrañamente silencioso, le recordó al súper soldado que no debía bajar la guardia, ya que estaban en terreno desconocido, continuó observando las llamas de la fogata, quedando hipnotizado por su calor.

-¿Crees qué falte mucho para que esté lista? – Edgar preguntó aburrido, el virologo deja su pequeña actividad y observa la carne cocinandose.

-No, al menos le faltan otros 10 minutos para estar completamente cocinada – Suspiró pesadamente, a esta no se le podía llamar comida, para dos hombres adultos y un perro adulto era poco.

-Ya que – Dijo al levantarse y saltar hasta una rama cercana, Robert observó la demostración de agilidad dado por el virus k al anfitrión más poderoso de su mundo.

-¿Irás a explorar? – Le preguntó con una sonrisa, el pelinegro asiente, dándose la vuelta para observar por última vez a su compañero y su mascota.

-Volveré pronto, este lugar no me gusta para nada – Dijo pensativo mientras desaparecía entre el abrazo de la noche.

El viento en su rostro le mantenía alerta, ya que con el, pudo detectar un aroma inusual y asqueroso, era el olor de la sangre humana, no muy lejos de ahí, había una enorme columna de humo aparecer de entre las copas de los árboles.

-¿Una camioneta? – Edgar da un salto mortal hacía adelante, aterrizando justo frente a la estructura derribada, era imposible equivocarse. – Hay alguien ahí adentro – Pensó alerta, había algo más en el aire, pudo sentir enemigos cerca de ahí, intuyó que debían estar a más de 100 metros, porque no podía verlos.

-Es mejor estar preparado – Saca su bowie y camina lentamente para así evitar alertar a lo que fuera que estuviera acechando.

Al acercarse al camión derribado, lo primero que notó fue la enorme cantidad de sangre que había en el piso, justo en donde observó, había dos cuerpos masacrados, esto le dio mala espina al oji verde, acercándose al hombre notó marcas de mordiscos extremadamente grandes. -Esto, ¿Fue causado por, perros...? – Gira un poco los cuerpos, notando que había rasguños por todo sus rostros

Un enorme vacío recorrió el cuerpo del soldado, si era lo que él creía que era, sale de la furgoneta y busca por el lugar, alguna señal de que esto tan solo fuera una broma, de pronto ve un documento en el suelo, un brillo apareció en sus ojos, aumenta la fuerza sobre el cuchillo.

-Billy Coen… - El viajero sonríe al ver de quién se trataba, este mundo le era conocido, una de las franquicias más aterradoras de su generación.

-Genial. Estamos en el mundo donde el nivel de amenaza es endemoniadamente elevado – De pronto escucha gruñidos provenir desde las sombras, prepara su machete, girándolo y sosteniéndolo en sentido inverso. – Vamos, salgan de ahí – Murmuró al saber lo que venía, las marcas en el cuerpo le dijeron que se trataba de uno de los enemigos más molestos que se ha encontrado en el genero de survival horror.

Camina de vuelta al campamento, si lo que pensaba era correcto, el equipo Bravo no tardará mucho en llegar, no quería dar explicaciones sobre porque estaba solo en el bosque, cuando estaba lo suficientemente lejos, comienza a correr a toda velocidad, el olor a podredumbre se intensificó.

 ***Gruñido*** De entre la maleza aparecen tres perros zombies, el chico se tensó al verles el cuerpo, trozos de carne colgaban de entre sus dientes, al notar al humano frente a ellos, rugieron, pero no atacaron, primero lo analizaron, buscando una oportunidad para matar.

-Jejeje, esto si que será difícil… - Sonríe nerviosamente, de entre todos los enemigos que imaginó enfrentar si llegaba a ese universo, lo último que quería era acabar siendo presa de los caninos.

 **[Ghraaah]** Uno de los perros se lanzó al ataque, al hombre le sorprendió la velocidad a la que corrían, superaba incluso a los guardianes del alfa del virus K, esto no sería fácil.

-Tsch, son rápidos – Se agacha a duras penas, esquivando la mortal mordedura que iba dirigida a su cuello, la bestia pasa de largo, chocando contra uno de los árboles.

Los otros perros al notar que se estaba levantando, decidieron atacar, corrieron a gran velocidad, buscando un trozo del pelinegro, este al oler el peligro, da un gran salto de más de tres metros, poniéndose fuera del alcance de los animales, le ladraron con furia al ver que no podían alcanzar su premio. – Hmph. Hoy no será el día en que unos estúpidos perros zombies me maten – Buscando opciones para su escape, recordó a Robert y Sam.

-¡Maldita sea! – Da un gran salto desde el árbol, haciendo girar peligrosamente el cuchillo, le corta la cabeza a uno de los perros, al ver que estaba por fin en su rango, uno de ellos logra clavar sus filosos dientes sobre su costado, Edgar pega un grito ensordecedor al sentir como la bestia le arrancaba un considerable trozo de carne.

-¡Hijo de puta! – Toma al perro que lo mordió por el cuello, aplicándole una llave, la cual lo inmovilizo por completo, el perro que quedó saltó sobre el, buscando su cabeza, solo para ser recibido por una patada que destruyó su cráneo.

 ***Chop*** El sonido de huesos y carne siendo triturados llegó a sus oidos, sonriendo al ver la masa de carne caer al suelo, dirige su vista hacía el perro que tenía inmovilizado. – Muere – Sus ojos brillaron al decir esas palabras, si el perro aún estuviera vivo, habría sentido miedo.

 ***Crack*** El cuello de la bestia tronó como un hueso de pollo, el cuerpo sin vida del perro reanimado cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, se toca con fuerza la herida en su costado, intentado detener el creciente sangrado, pudo sentir como su cuerpo se entumecia debido a la perdida tan rápida de sangre.

-No, ahora no puedo desmayarme, Ro-Robert y Sam me necesitan - Con paso lento, camina hacia el campamento, arriesgándose a que los perros lo ataquen de nuevo, sabía que si era emboscado en ese momento, moriría irremediablemente, de pronto escucha disparos a la distancia, esto hace que se alarme. – No, maldición – Acelera el paso, no iba a perder a su mejor amigo aquí.

 **Campamento**

El virólogo esperaba el regreso de su compañero, había pasado más de media hora desde que había partido a explorar, esto le preocupó, sabía que podría cuidarse por su cuenta, pero aún así, él era tan solo un muchacho. -Ey! Cómo estás preciosa – Robert le acaricia la cabeza a su perra al notar que estaba un tanto decaída, la pastor alemán le lame la mano a su amo, para así aminorar su preocupación.

-Ya volverá, no te pongas triste – Le dijo Neville, mientras pensaba en cuál sería su siguiente movimiento, estaba claro que estaban en un mundo moderno, habían cruzado un puente, el cual no era para nada antigüo, intuyó que no debían estar tan atrás en el tiempo, tal vez el siglo XX.

-Mmm, si queremos encontrar más gente, debemos salir rápido de estas malditas montañas – Se levanta y checa la liebre, estaba en su punto, la había elevado un poco más para así evitar que se quemara si su compañero no llegase, supo que fue una buena decisión.

-¿Tienes hambre? – Le preguntó a su perra, está se levanta y menea la cola.

 ***Guau Guau***

Robert toma eso como un si, así que retira la liebre de la fogata y camina hacia la roca donde estaba sentado hace un momento, Sam olfateo al animal recién cocinado, con un meneo rápido de su cola, el virólogo notó qué estaba ansiosa por clavarle el diente.

-Calma, ya casi… - Robert notó que la perra había dejado de moverse, pudo sentir que sus músculos se tensaron, estaba alerta, Sam olfateo el aire en busca de la amenaza.

 ***Ghrrrr*** Sam se preparó para lanzarse en contra de los arbustos frente a ellos, Neville notando que no se trataba de su amigo o alguien confiable, toma su M4 y apunta hacia donde la perra estaba mirando, los arbustos comenzaron a crujir, signo de que algo se acercaba.

-Shhh – Ambos caminaron hasta ponerse a cubierto, su corazón latía a mil por hora, no sintió está tensión desde que se enfrentó a los infectados por primera vez, el miedo brotaba de cada poro de su cuerpo, el agarre sobre el arma le mantuvo concentrado – Vamos, que esperas – Murmuró al ver como lo que sea que estuviera del otro lado, se acercaba cada vez más.

Entonces lo vio, de entre la maleza, aparecieron cinco perros adultos, Robert se congeló al verlos, necrosis avanzada, ojos sin vida y un olor a muerte inconfundible, Sam se tensó más, estaba por ladrar, pero el virólogo le tapó el hocico. – Shhh – Le indicó a la perra, pensó que no le entendería, pero para su sorpresa, la hembra pastor se calló, pero no dejó de estar alerta.

 ***Gruñido*** Los perros olfatearon el aire, hace tan solo unos momentos, habían detectado el aroma de una víctima potencial, pero ahora ese rastro estaba más débil.

Pasos se escucharon detrás del virólogo, se gira rápidamente, solo para ver a otro grupo de perros gruñéndoles, Robert comprendió que no estaban vivos, ningún ser viviente podría sobrevivir o siquiera moverse con tales heridas, sin vacilar, apunta a la cabeza y jala el gatillo.

 **Minutos más tarde**

El viajero entra rápidamente en el campamento, sus heridas aún no se cerraban, pero aún así, no bajó la guardia, pues podía oler la muerte rodeándolo, por todos lados había cuerpos de perros abatidos, sonríe al ver que su compañero había logrado sacar a más de veinte de esas cosas.

-¡¿Robert, donde estás?! – Preguntó en voz alta, no importándole que los perros pudieran encontrarlo, al no recibir respuesta, se acerca a la maleta con las armas, toma su arco y beretta, dos cargadores y sus flechas para caza.

Camina por el claro, siguiendo el rastro de sangre y balas, a pesar de no haber podido llegar a tiempo, pudo notar que el científico aún lo tenía, por lo que no se preocupó demasiado, tenía fe en que su compañero lograse sobrevivir. – Creo que buscaré en un radio de 200 metros – Haciendo lo que dijo, el soldado buscó durante horas, sin éxito alguno, el rastro de sangre era confuso, parecía que esas cosas lo estuvieron persiguiendo mucho tiempo, hasta que le perdió el rastro.

-Se le acabaron las balas, esas cosas seguían llegando, así que lo más probable es que siguió corriendo, espero que haya logrado encontrar un refugio, estar a la intemperie es peligroso, no están en mi rango, no puedo olerlos – Volvió al campamento y trató su herida con los pocos suministros que poseía, no era un gran médico ni mucho menos un en realidad, pero al menos podía curar cosas como estas.

-Uggh, ese maldito perro me arrancó un gran trozo – Murmuró al quitarse la camisa y observar su herida, era profunda, pero su cuerpo estaba reaccionado de forma increíble, el virus K se estaba encargando de regenerar las partes afectadas. – No se cómo va a reaccionar mi cuerpo con el virus T – Pensó nervioso, sabía que el virus K lo protegería contra la necrosis y otras afecciones que llevan a la muerte por parte del virus T.

-¿Eh? – Edgar sintió algo distinto en su cuerpo, se sentía mucho más fuerte, la herida en su costado comenzó a cerrarse rápidamente, un vapor salía de la herida, atribuyó esto a la regeneración tan acelerada a la que su cuerpo estaba siendo sometido.

-El virus T… ¡E-Es increíble! – Dijo sorprendido, se levanta de la roca en la que se encontraba sentado, siente como el patógeno desconocido recorre su sistema rápidamente, de un momento a otro, la herida había desaparecido por completo, así que se quita la gasa y la revisa. – Hace honor a su nombre, puede regenerar células muertas o pérdidas – Comprueba su beretta una vez más.

-Parece que no tendré que preocuparme por este odioso virus a futuro, ahora, a buscar al doctor – Toma todas sus pertenencias, apaga la fogata y salta nuevamente al árbol más cercano, no estaba seguro de que pudiera sostener todo ese peso, pero al menos lo intentaría.

-Mi cuerpo se adaptó más rápido que la primera vez – Pensó al notar que el virus T había sido asimilado mucho más rápido que el virus Krippin.

Entonces se detiene, afinando su oído hasta el punto que más se podía permitir, pudo escuchar un helicóptero acercarse, por lo que da un gran salto desde la rama, elevándose en el aire a más de 10 metros del suelo, vislumbrando un helicóptero a lo lejos.

-Parece que el equipo Bravo está llegando, me pregunto si… - Edgar se esconde entre los árboles, asegurándose de no ser notado.

 **Equipo Bravo**

El helicóptero del equipo de élite sobrevoló el bosque, rumbo hacia su destino, la pasajera menor estaba nerviosa, ya que está era su primera misión de campo.

-¿Estás bien, niña? – Preguntó Edward con una media sonrisa, la chica infla las mejillas, los hombres ríen, sabían que no le gustaba que la llamarán así.

-Vamos Rebecca, es tan solo una broma – Dijo Forest sonriéndole.

-Es que siempre me tratan como una… - Rebecca palideció.

 ***Boom*** La hélice secundaría estalló, haciendo que el piloto comience a perder el control sobre el gran pájaro.

-¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Forest nervioso, el piloto intentaba por todos los medios estabilizar el helicóptero.

-Una falla del motor. ¡Prepárense, voy a realizar un aterrizaje de emergencia! – El helicóptero comenzó a descender con rapidez, perdiéndose entre las copas de los pinos, un gran estruendo le advirtió al viajero que habían chocado.

-"Espero que estén bien" – Pensó nervioso, a pesar de conocer parte de la historia del juego, en realidad nunca lo había terminado, así que en este mundo el no podía confiar en sus conocimientos previos al incidente de Raccoon City.

El viajero aterrizó sobre la cima de uno de los pinos más cercanos al Bravo team, para su alivio, ninguno de ellos había resultado herido. – Mmm, tal parece que los eventos sucederán igual que en el videojuego, solo espero poder salvarlos. – Olfatea el aire en busca de infectados, para su mala suerte, los perros se dirigían justamente hacia ellos.

-Tsch – Salta de árbol en árbol, listo para interceptarlos, su prioridad ahora era buscar al virólogo, ya que él era el único en quien podía confiar para buscar una cura que pudiera eliminar por completo el virus T, al estar tan alto, los miembros del equipo Bravo no habían podido percibir su presencia, esto le dio ventaja, ya que si lo descubrían, tendría que usar medidas no tan civilizadas para escapar.

 ***Gruñido*** Al estar lejos del grupo, pudo sentir la presencia de los caninos, eran alrededor de diez de ellos. – "Esto ya es absurdo, ¿Cuántos perros había en aquella zona habitacional?" – Pensó molesto, prepara su arco, la tensión sobre la cuerda llegó a su límite, sentía como si al usar tanta fuerza, la misma podría terminar rompiéndose, pero para su alivio, su arma favorita fue creada con materiales de la más alta calidad. – Según Robert, el arco podría tensarse y disparar flechas que superarían varias veces la velocidad del sonido – Una gran sonrisa aparece en rostro.

Visualiza al primero de ellos, corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el grupo de humanos, sin adivinar el trágico destino que les aguardaba, respira profundamente y calma su corazón, todo pareció verse en cámara lenta desde su perspectiva, cuando lo tenía donde lo quería, dispara la flecha.

 ***Boom*** La flecha rompe la barrera del sonido, saliendo disparada en contra del can no muerto, no teniendo tiempo de reaccionar, pues su cuerpo estalla en mil pedazos junto a gran parte del terreno en donde la flecha colisionó. Los perros se detienen al ver a su compañero caído, buscando señales del asesino, pero no tienen tiempo de reaccionar, pues una lluvia de flechas a la misma velocidad los elimina.

-Vaya, creo que me excedí – Dijo al ver lo que había hecho, en el suelo, a más de 50 metros, yacían los restos de los perros zombies totalmente, pudo oler al equipo Bravo acercarse hacia donde estaba, salta al suelo para buscar las flechas, llevándose con la amarga sorpresa de que estaban destruidas debido a la fuerza usada.

-Bueno, al menos Edward no morirá – Salta al árbol y reanuda su búsqueda.

 **15 minutos después**

No había tenido una sola pista sobre el paradero del científico o su mascota, así que decide seguir al único miembro femenino, después de haberse asegurado de eliminar a los cerberus que había en los alrededores. - ¿A dónde va? No recuerdo muy bien los acontecimientos anteriores a resident evil, solo sé que el equipo Alfa los busca después de un tiempo, de lo poco que jugué a esta precuela, ella va en busca… ¡Es cierto! Ella va en busca del tren – Salta más rápido, revelando indiscutiblemente su posición, pero gracias a su entonces velocidad, la castaña no lo detectó.

-¡¿Quien anda ahí?! – Preguntó la chica con nerviosismo, apunta su arma hacía donde había escuchado movimiento, encontrándose con tan solo árboles vacíos.

 **POV Rebecca**

-Enserio… ¿Qué diablos está pasando en este oscuro lugar? – Me pregunté al ver que debería haber sido una ardilla o algún ave, no, si hubiera sido lo segundo, la habría visto volar, eso fue algo grande, donde esta.

-Como sea – Continúe caminando durante algún tiempo, buscando señales de cualquier actividad ilícita o crimen, pero lo único que encontraba eran más árboles, la neblina que había en el sitio cada vez se volvía más densa, el solo pensar encontrarme con alguno de los caníbales me puso nerviosa, era mi primera misión después de todo.

La creciente inseguridad sobre mi espalda no dejaba de taladrarme, había algo ahí que me estaba vigilando y siguiendo, intenté comunicarme para que así se mostrase, pero no logré ningún resultado. -¿Eh? – Me detengo al ver una estructura más adelante.

"Ecliptic Express" – Leí el nombre del colosal monstruo de hierro, escucho nuevamente aquel crepitante sonido, así que giro y apunto hacia los árboles.

-No, no puede ser mi imaginación – Pensé nerviosa.

Al ver que no obtendría nada quedándome ahí, decidí entrar al tren, cuando abrí la puerta para abordar, un olor nauseabundo me golpeó. -¿Qué es esto? – El olor a carne en descomposición, orina y el hierro asaltó mis fosas nasales.

Me estremecí al ver el interior, parecía como si un tornado hubiera arrasado con el lugar, ventanas rotas, papeles y otros objetos estaban dispersados por todo el suelo, pero lo que más miedo me dio, fue el hecho de que no había cuerpos, había mucha sangre, pero no había ningún cuerpo aquí. Había tres puertas distintas, la de enfrente y la de la derecha estaban cerradas, así que sin más opción, elijo la izquierda.

-¿Qué demonios sucedió aquí? - Entonces me paralizo al escuchar una voz, bajo mi arma e investigo entre los asientos.

-Soy la oficial de policía Rebecca Chambers de la unidad S.T. , equipo Bravo. ¡Identifíquese! – Camino con cautela en busca del origen de la voz.

-¿Hola, hay alguien aquí? – Al estar frente a la fuente del sonido me paralizo, era tan solo una pequeña radio, rodeada de cadáveres en avanzado estado de descomposición. – Oh dios – Me acerco al hombre a mi lado y compruebo su pulso.

-Nada… - Me incliné para tomar la radio y apagarla, entonces veo por el rabillo del ojo movimiento de aquel pobre hombre. - Pe-Pero, es imposible. ¿Señor, está bien? – Le intenté hablar, sin respuesta, retrocedo, uno de los impulsos más básicos en el hombre apareció, es como si estuviera frente a un depredador.

-¡Aléjate! – Apunte mi arma a su pecho, el lento andar del hombre no parecía que fuera a cesar en ningún momento. -¡Es enserio! ¡Alto o disparo! – El cuerpo alzó los brazos, en un intento por alcanzarme, esto me dió un enorme escalofrío.

 **[Gemido]**

Me giro rápidamente al escuchar un gemido idéntico al monstruo frente a mi, dos cadáveres se levantaron de sus asientos, caminado lentamente hacia mí, estaba rodeada. -¡Nooo! – Grité al ver que uno de ellos me tomaba del brazo, sus dientes castañeaban mientras se acercaba a mi yugular, pero entonces, su cabeza estalló.

 ***Zip*** Las ventanas estallaron, seguido del sonido de algo zumbando en el aire, los cuerpos de los otros dos muertos vivientes cayeron al suelo estrepitosamente, retorciéndose. -¿Qué? – Dije al reaccionar, observé los cuerpos, notando que sus cabezas habían estallado, giré para observar las ventanas detrás, habían estallado de igual forma. Busqué a la persona que me ayudó, pero no logré vislumbrar nada más allá de una silueta escondida entre los árboles, vi la figura de un gigantesco arco siendo sostenida en sus manos.

 **POV End**

-¿El, usó flechas para acabarlos? – Se preguntó asustada, viendo la facilidad con la que había sacado a las bioarmas, algo que no le cabía en cuenta, era la potencia de dichas flechas. – El no puede ser humano, una flecha convencional se rompería al impactar contra los cristales y acertar en ellos, pero el, el disparó y las flechas siguieron su curso – Nunca se había sentido tan vulnerable en su vida.

-¡¿Quién eres?!– Chilló Rebecca, pero no recibió respuesta, asomó un poco la cabeza, solo para ver qué aquel misterioso hombre había desaparecido.

-Eso estuvo cerca, por poco y no logro ayudarla – Pensó el viajero aliviado, desarma su arco y lo guarda en el estuche de armas, ahí adentro no podría usarlo con libertad. -Es momento de entrar – Salta sobre el techo de uno de los vagones, dejando su equipo escondido, entra por una de las ventanas rotas y sigue sigilosamente a la chica.

"Billy se está acercando, será mejor evitar malas pasadas – Comprueba la beretta y entra por otra puerta, esta vez converge en un pequeño pasillo hacia las habitaciones de los pasajeros, pudo sentir la presencia de la mujer tan solo al girar el pasillo.

-Vaya, vaya. ¿Qué tenemos aquí? – Escucha una voz detrás de él, era Billy, sonríe al ver que ahora al que le apuntaban era a él y no a Rebecca.

-Que tal Billy – Le dijo con tranquilidad, el mencionado se estremeció, sus palabras sonaban con mucha naturalidad y no podía sentir malas intenciones en ellas.

-¿Quién eres? – Preguntó el castaño, el viajero gira lentamente para que así el teniente pudiera observarlo a detalle.

-Un simple viajero que busca a su mejor amigo y a su perro – Billy no se tragó esa farsa, así que empuja más la pistola sobre su pecho.

-Repito. ¿Quién eres? – Preguntó con un tono de voz más fuerte, Edgar sabía que no jalaría del gatillo, ya que el no era un asesino, pudo sentir su miedo y nerviosismo brotar de cada poro de su cuerpo.

-Hmph – Con un movimiento rápido, desvía la pistola de su pecho y le tuerce el brazo a Billy, llevándolo detrás de su espalda, para posteriormente inmovilizarlo en el suelo con una llave.

-Gaaah – Coen gritó de dolor, sentía como los músculos de su brazo estaban por romperse, la fuerza de este sujeto era descomunal, ese pensamiento rondó por su mente.

-¿Sabías que si le apuntas a alguien por la espalda, debes estar preparado para asumir las consecuencias? – Le preguntó el chico con voz gélida, Billy se congeló.

-¿Q-Quién diablos eres… - Le intentó preguntar, pero en lugar de una respuesta, tan solo aumentó la presión sobre el brazo torcido.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? – Preguntó Rebecca doblando la esquina, encontrando al dúo en una situación un tanto peculiar.

-Que tal – Le dijo el viajero con una sonrisa, soltando a Billy en el proceso, da un salto hacia atrás para recomponerse.

-Cielos, no era eso necesario – Chilló Coen, Edgar le dio una dura mirada.

-Eso te lo mereces por ser un cretino – Le dijo a secas.

-Tsch – Billy hizo clic con su lengua, esto no pasó desapercibido por el viajero, el cual le dio una sonrisa perversa.

-¿Quieres que te vuelva a torcer alguna parte de tu cuerpo? No, creo que así los monstruos la tendrían muy fácil – Coen se puso rígido de solo pensar en lo que le dijo, este tipo hablaba enserio.

-¿Quién eres? – Preguntó Rebecca con la pistola a punto, el viajero voltea y la observa, quedando maravillado, de 162 cm, cabello castaño y ojos azules, la oficial Rebecca Chambers hizo acto de presencia.

-¿No es maleducado preguntar el nombre de alguien, sin antes presentarse? – Preguntó con una ceja levantada, Rebecca habré los ojos conmocionada.

-Oh, disculpa. Soy la oficial de policía Rebecca Chambers, del departamento S.T.A.R.S – El pelinegro asiente satisfecho.

-Mucho gusto, Becs. Mi nombre es Edgar, tan solo Edgar – Le dedicó una gran sonrisa a la policía novata, un tic nervioso apareció en el rostro de la chica.

-¡No me llames, Becs! – Gritó molesta, el chico saltó hacia atrás al ver su pequeño berrinche, Billy no pudo contener su risa.

-Jajajaja, en verdad eres una niña – Dijo Coen mientras reía a todo pulmón, esto solo pareció haberla hecho enojar más.

-¡Idiotas! – Rugió cruzándose de brazos, luego se da cuenta de quién acompaña al civil, así que se pone alerta.

-Billy, ¡Teniente Coen! – El mencionado deja de hablar y ve a la chica con severidad, pero hubo algo o más bien alguien que evitó que dijera un comentario sarcástico, volteó a ver al civil, para encontrar una mirada asesina en el.

-Parece que me conoces, parece que a los de tu tipo no les agradó mucho – Dijo el castaño con cautela, al ver que Edgar no hacía nada, intuyó que no se había excedido.

-Nos vemos – Dijo mientras se giraba y comenzaba a caminar, Rebecca intenta detenerlo.

-¡Espera! Estás arrestado – Dijo insegura, el teniente se detiene y observa al dúo, muestra su muñeca, en ella había unas esposas.

-Lo siento, pero... Ya estoy esposado – Dijo antes de desaparecer por la puerta, dirigiéndose hacia un rumbo desconocido para ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Le preguntó Rebecca al viajero, este voltea a verla, sabía perfectamente que ella era buena detectando mentiras, así que decide hablarle con la verdad.

-Estaba de viaje junto a mi compañero y nuestra mascota, cuando de repente escuchamos ruido por los alrededores, fui a investigar, encontrándome con cadáveres caminando y perros infectados, tuve que tener cuidado, porque su mordida es letal, hay algo en los perros que te vuelve como aquellos chicos de atrás. Creo que se trata de un virus, ya que reanima las células muertas de aquello que toca – Rebecca estaba más que impresionada.

-Vaya, para ser un civil, dedujiste todo eso tú solo. Nada mal – Le dedicó una sonrisa al chico, media sonrisa aparece en su rostro.

-¿Entonces es por eso que los cuerpos caminan? – Preguntó la chica, recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte del oji verde.

-Si, los perros son la forma más rápida en la que la infección se propaga, son rápidos, ágiles y letales, ya que viajan en grupos de cinco a diez individuos – Rebecca se estremeció.

-¿A-Acabaste tú solo con la jauría que te persiguió? – Le preguntó alerta.

-Si, fue difícil. Uno de ellos logró arrancarme parte de mi playera, pero tan solo me rozó, no logro rasguñarme o morderme – Becky entrecerró los ojos, entonces reconoció el patrón.

-¡Tú fuiste quién acabó con aquellos infectados atrás! – Dijo con el dedo acusador, una gota de sudor apareció en la nuca del viajero.

"En verdad ella sigue siendo una niña" – Pensó nervioso.

-Oye. ¿Tu, acabas de pensar que soy una niña no es así? – El chico giro la mirada para evitar hacer contacto visual. –"¡Pero que intuición tiene!" – Maldijo su suerte.

-No se de que hablas – Le dijo nervioso.

-¡Mentiroso! Tu forma de hablar y facciones te delatan, ¿Cómo diablos fue que mataste a esas cosas con un arco en primer lugar? – El chico suspira, realmente no quería hacer tantas explicaciones.

-Años de entrenamiento, ¿Supongo…? – Rebecca niega ante su intento por desviarse del tema, ella llegaría al fondo de esto.

-Eso no es verdad, ninguna flecha es capaz de viajar más rápido que el disparo de un calibre 50 y además, el arco que usaste no era normal, ¿Cómo lo hiciste? – Insistió, el viajero rodó los ojos.

-El arco que viste es uno especial hecho por mí mejor amigo, fuera de eso, es un arco común y corriente, enserio, fueron años de entrenamiento – Dijo con una sonrisa, la chica lo analizó, no encontrando signos de que estuviera mintiendo, asiente satisfecha, un escalofrío recorrió su espina al ver que la estuvo siguiendo todo el tiempo.

-¿Por qué me estabas siguiendo? – Le preguntó molesta.

-Porque este sitio es muy peligroso, si te encontrabas con una jauría como las que encontré, no habrías sobrevivido, además. Yo no te seguía en si, solo me asegure que tu equipo estuviera a salvó, con esas cosas sueltas por todo el bosque, era cuestión de tiempo para que alguien resultase herido o peor aún… - La mirada del chico se ensombrece.

-¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Rebecca al ver que su expresión había cambiado por completo, el chico la ignora y prepara su arma.

-Prepárate. Al parecer aún quedaban más de esas cosas por aquí – Y como si hubiera adivinado, las ventanas frente a ellos, estallaron en mil pedazos, dando paso a dos sombras que cruzaron el marco como un relámpago.

 ***Gruñido*** Dos Cerberus aparecen, Rebecca se tensa al verlos, necrosis avanzada, ojos vacíos y un olor nauseabundo, los caninos se preparan para atacar, corriendo rápidamente contra los humanos, uno de ellos saltó con la intención de clavar su mandíbula en el cuello de la chica, ella no se movió, Edgar sintió su miedo.

-¡Becky!

 ***Bang* *Bang*** El viajero dispara una ráfaga de balas en contra del sabueso no muerto, pasando a un lado de la policía y golpeándo la puerta detrás suyo, muerto de un tiro de gracia.

-¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó el oji verde, no quitándole la vista de encima al Cerberus que guardaba distancia, ella sale de su estupor y asiente.

-No te vuelvas a paralizar así, un paso en falso y perderás la vida – Becca se sorprendió al ver su mirada, los ojos tranquilos y despreocupados del viajero habían pasado a ser los de un soldado experimentado, el cual no dudaría en dar su vida por sus camaradas, la precisión de sus disparos la dejó en duda de si en verdad era un civil.

 ***Ghraaah*** El perro restante se lanza contra el súper soldado, corriendo en zigzag, intentando confundirlo. – No lo creo – Dispara dos veces, uno de los disparos le dió en una de sus patas, evitando que corriera, rodando algunos metros hacia adelante, el segundo fue justo en la cabeza. – Quieto chico – Dijo con burla.

-¿Dónde aprendiste a disparar? – Preguntó Rebecca sorprendida, guarda su arma en la funda de su pierna y el chico voltea a verla.

-El coronel Robert, mi amigo. Él me entrenó durante dos años para aprender a defenderme, entre ese entrenamiento, se aseguró de enseñarme a usar todo tipo de armas de fuego, además de algunas técnicas de cacería – La chica asiente.

-Parece que le tienes mucha estimación a Robert – Dijo la chica al ver la preocupación en sus ojos, Edgar sonríe y observa el techo.

-Robert es todo lo que tengo, fue el único que me ayudó, le debo mucho, pero sé que puede cuidarse perfectamente, me lo ha demostrado en el pasado – Camina hacia la puerta, Rebecca lo sigue. Cuando pasaron cerca de los cuerpos sin cabeza, pudo escuchar un susurro de la chica.

-Te excediste – Murmuró la castaña, Edgar sonríe.

-Si no lo hacía, no la habrías contado – Dijo con sorna, Rebecca puso los ojos en blanco ante la actitud sarcástica del oji verde.

-Como sea – Dijo Rebecca, llegaron a la puerta del salón comedor, Edgar intentó abrirla, pero se encontró con la sorpresa de que estaba cerrada.

-Espera. Deja abrir la puerta, aquí tengo la llave – El viajero sonríe, dándole paso a que hiciera su trabajo.

-¿Sabes lo que sucedió en este tren? – Le preguntó con cautela, mientras deslizaba la puerta lentamente, tirando la llave, ya que no creía volver a necesitarla.

-No, acabo de llegar al igual que tú, pero creo tener una ligera idea de que pudo haber pasado – Dijo mientras entraba por el marco y la cerraba detrás de él.

 ***Triii***

La radio de Rebecca crepitó débilmente, la chica toma el aparato y responde a la llamada de su capitán de equipo.

" **Aquí el capitán Enr… [Estática] co Mar… [Estática]¿Alg… [Estática] oírme?" –** Rebecca contesta a la llamada.

-Aquí Rebecca, corto – La radio sonaba con una increíble cantidad de estática, el viajero asumió que se debía a que estaban muy alejados del capitán.

" **¿Rebecca? ¿Me copias?" –** Su voz sonaba agitada.

" **Es Enrico… ¿Cuál es tu posición? Cambio" –** La chica alzó el aparato.

-¿Enrico? ¡Eh, ¿Puedes oírme?! Por favor, responde – Dijo nerviosa, pero cuando estaba por volver a hablar la radio toma vida.

" **Te recibo, cambio. Escucha Rebecca, tenemos nueva información sobre el fugitivo" –** La chica se tensa.

-¿Eh? – Dijo la chica poniendo especial atención a las palabras de Enrico, el líder del equipo Bravo de S.T.A.R.S, el pelinegro tan solo escuchaba con media sonrisa recargado sobre la puerta del vagón.

" **Según los documentos que encontramos, Billy Coen… [Estática] Ha matado a 23 personas, cambio"–** Rebecca se congeló al escucharlo.

-¿Veintitrés personas? – Un sudor frío recorrió su columna, luego voltea a ver al chico detrás suyo, no estaba asustado, estaba completamente calmado a pesar de la situación.

" **También comprobamos que estuvo en un hospital mental"** – Enrico al no recibir respuesta se preocupó, sabía que era tan solo una chica, contrario a lo que pensaba, ella estaba en buenas manos.

-No creas todo lo que te dicen – Rebecca volteó a ver a su compañero temporal, su mirada le decía que hablaba enserio.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo? Tu no viste el expediente de Billy, tampoco lo conoces. ¿O si? – Preguntó a la defensiva, el viajero sonríe por la curiosidad de la chica.

-En eso te equivocas, cuando me separé de Robert, busqué por la zona circundante al tren, mucho antes de que llegasen, encontré el camión derribado y los cuerpos de aquellos hombres – Los ojos de Rebecca se abren por la impresión.

-¿Qué hacían ustedes dos en el bosque de Racoon a estas horas? ¿Saben que está estrictamente prohibido entrar, debido a los asesinatos por canibalismo? – Preguntó la chica frustrada, Edgar retrocede al sentir miedo, aquella chica le provocaba una serie de sentimientos muy confusos.

-Eh. No, no lo sabíamos – Le mintió, la chica lo miró a los ojos, el soldado sentía como si estuviera viendo a través de su propia alma. –"La intuición de Becs es muy aterradora" – Pensó con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-Ehem, en cualquier caso. Billy no mató a aquellos hombres, algo más fue el que lo hizo, encontré algo viscoso cubriendo algunas partes de la escena, al parecer, a juzgar por el olor a agua salada, debieron ser sanguijuelas – Observó los cuerpos que había detrás del salón comedor, tenían una herida de bala, Coen debió despacharlos rápidamente. –"Tengo que tener los ojos bien abiertos, no puedo dejar que ninguna de esas cosas nos embosquen" – Agudiza sus sentidos nuevamente, buscando cualquier señal de peligro.

"Mmm, Billy se acerca. Será mejor que esté preparado…" – Rápidamente desenfunda su Beretta y retrocede un par de pasos de Rebecca, está pareció notar su cambio de actitud, deteniéndose y caminando a su lado.

-¿Ocurre algo? – Preguntó alerta, Edgar notó su preocupación, relajándose y sonriéndole, su arma no cambió de posición.

-Alguien se acerca – Rebecca asiente.

-Vaya, que buen oído tienes – Coen hizo acto de presencia, fulminado a Edgar con sus ojos, ceruleo y esmeralda se encontraron.

-Ah, solo eres tú Billy – Dijo con sorna, aparentando desinterés, esto pareció tocar un nervio sensible en el teniente, pues notó como sus músculos se pusieron rígidos antes dichas palabras.

-"Este maldito tipo…" – Pensó el soldado con fastidio, no tenía ni 10 minutos de conocerlo, cuando ya le caía mal.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó Rebecca, dando un paso al frente, para así enfrentar al soldado, ambos voltearon a verla, sorprendiendose por su valentía, aunque notaron que tenía miedo.

-La cosa va mal – Dijo con tranquilidad, el súper soldado podía escuchar el fuerte palpitar de sus corazones, ambos estaban asustados, de eso no había duda alguna, ¿Entonces el porqué estaba tan tranquilo?.

-¿De qué hablas? – Preguntó la chica, apuntándole con su 9mm custom samurái edge, Billy estaba feliz de verla, ya que pudo sobrevivir y tenía un arma, aparentemente sabía como usarla, luego ve al chico a su lado, a simple vista, pudo ver que era un tipo experimentado, la manera en la que lo desarmó y sometió, no era cosa que muchos pudieran lograr, era obvio que no era un civil.

-Está gente, la que has matado… - Paró un momento, suspirando y afilando la mirada. – Estaban enfermos, encontré algo que puede que sea de tu interés. – Llevó su mano hacía la parte trasera de pantalón.

-Ellos no estaban enfermos – Comenzó Edgar, ambos lo vieron con desconcierto, Rebecca fue la primera en hablar.

-¿De que hablas? Es obvio que tienen alguna enfermedad mortal, lo cual hace que se comporten de esa manera – Billy asiente.

-¿Acaso un cadáver puede estar enfermo? – Les preguntó con una mirada seria, ambos se miraron confundidos.

-Becca, ¿Revisaste los cuerpos ahí atrás? – Le preguntó Edgar, la chica asiente.

-Si, su sangre estaba…

-Coagulada, si. ¿Acaso un ser vivo, sano o enfermo, tiene la sangre coagulada? – Ella niega, un escalofrío recorre su columna al saber a lo que quería llegar.

-Pero, es imposible. Un cadáver no puede levantarse y caminar – Dijo Billy, Edgar niega.

-Billy, lo que encontraste. ¿Hablaba de un virus o algo así? – Le preguntó tranquilo, el teniente asiente, sacando una pequeña libreta de bolsillo trasero, entregándosela, el pelinegro la toma, comenzando a pasar página por página, desvelando así los secretos de lo que ocurrió en aquel tren.

-Ya veo… - Dijo con irá, cerró la libreta, ahora dándosela a la chica, la cual repitió la operación que realizaron ambos varones.

-Lo que causó todo esto, fue a causa de un virus, el virus T. Al parecer hubo una fuga de algún centro de investigación aquí en las montañas Arklay, eso fue lo que causó el brote, por ello no hay cuerpos, alguien debió un equipo de limpieza, al parecer no quieren que nada de lo que ocurrió aquí salga a la luz – El pelinegro se tensa al escuchar ruido seco sobre ellos, voltea hacia las escaleras, el dúo pareció entender el mensaje, así que preparan sus armas.

-¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó Rebecca alerta, Billy no comprendía el porque le preguntaba al chico sobre lo que sucedía arriba.

-Puedo oler la misma sustancia que encontré allá afuera, donde el transporte de aquellos militares colisionaron – Billy se tensa al escuchar sus palabras.

"¿Qué? Así que eso fue… ¡El bastardo tiene sus sentidos más desarrollados que los de cualquier humano!"

Eso sólo hizo más que aumentar la desconfianza del teniente hacia aquel hombre misterioso, era obvio que Rebecca ya estaba enterada, pues no le cuestionó, al parecer el sabía lo que hacía.

-Ustedes dos – Ambos lo observaron concentrados – Esperen aquí, si es lo que creo que es, entonces lo de allá arriba es demasiado peligroso para ustedes – Las mejillas de la chica se enrojecieron.

-¡Oye, yo soy la policía aquí! Así que tú quédate aquí con el teniente Coen, mientras, yo iré a revisar – Billy y Edgar sonríen.

-¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó con las mejillas rosadas de vergüenza e ira.

-Será mejor que le hagas caso a tu amigo, pequeña. Las cosas que hay por aquí no son fáciles para un novato como tú, el parece tener más experiencia por alguna loca razón – Edgar asiente.

-¿Esperas que confíe en ti? No necesito su ayuda, puedo arreglarmelas sola. ¡Y no me llames pequeña! – Edgar ahoga una risa al ver la reacción de Rebecca ante ese apodo, la chica lo fulmina con la mirada.

-Muy bien señorita "Hazlotumisma". ¿Cómo debería llamarte? – Pregunta sonriéndole.

-Mi nombre es Rebecca Chambers. ¡Y para ti, agente Chambers! – Ambos hombres sonríen nuevamente.

-Odio cuando ambos se ponen en mi contra – Dijo la chica inflando los cachetes, esto solo hizo que el viajero riera.

-¡No te rías! – Le gritó enfadada.

-Jajajaja, lo siento. Es que eres muy tierna cuando te enfadadas así – La chica se sonroja al escucharlo, y el que Billy haya chiflado a continuación no ayudó mucho.

-Vaya, mira lo que hiciste Edgar, has hecho que la agente Chambers se sonroje – La chica temblaba de ira.

-¡Mou, ustedes son iguales! Bueno, ya les dije. ¡Yo soy la policía aquí, así que se quedarán y ya! – Se dirigió a las escaleras.

-Creí que no confiabas en mi, ¿Qué impedirá que salte por una de esas ventanas y me escape? – Preguntó Coen con una sonrisa divertida, Rebecca sonríe sarcásticamente.

-Porque es peligroso ahí afuera, tu mismo lo dijiste. Además, si intentas algo, Edgar te romperá las piernas para evitar que escapes – Dijo señalando al chico que estaba a su lado, un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral del ex soldado al ver su sonrisa, hablaba enserio.

Antes de que se le ocurriera algo para contestarle, la castaña ya había comenzado a subir los escalones que conducían a la planta alta. – Si que es terca – Dijo Edgar con media sonrisa, Coen voltea a verlo.

-Y que lo digas – Dijo divertido.

-Será mejor que vayamos tras ella, lo que está allá arriba no es algo que ella pueda manejar por su cuenta, créeme, la abominación que está arriba es muy letal – Pone a punto su arma y afila la mirada, caminando en silencio hacia el comedor, seguido por Coen.

Lentamente subieron los escalones, con cuidado de no hacer ruido y hacer que Rebecca les dispara entre los ojos, cuando llegaron al final, Edgar se lanzó rápidamente, al ver que estaba por acercarse más de lo necesario a un cuerpo que no encajaba con los restos del lugar. -¡No Rebecca, no te acerques! – Logró tomarla por la espalda, antes de que siquiera pudiera saber lo que ocurría.

[Mmph, mpñmmmmm]

-¡Suéltame! – Dijo al darle un codazo al viajero, este, al sentir dolor, aflojó su agarre y Rebecca dio un salto hacía atrás. -¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Por qué gritas como un maniático y…? Mmmph – Edgar vuelve a callarla, esta vez ignorando sus quejas y mirando seriamente al hombre, Coen apunta su arma hacia el.

-Esa cosa no es una persona Becs, fíjate bien en su mirada y tono de piel – La chica deja de luchar y hace lo que le dijo, congelándose al momento. – Si, no es un ser humano… Billy – El hombre asiente, jalando el gatillo y pegándole un tiro en la frente, Rebecca ahoga un grito al ver como aquella figura, lentamente comenzó a dividirse en pequeñas figuras que se arrastraban.

-Den unos pasos hacia atrás – Edgar suelta a la chica y saca una botella que tenía en su pantalón, las sanguijuelas comenzaron a arrastrarse y a dar pequeños saltos, con la intención de devorarlos.

 ***Blink*** La llama del mechero iluminó el rostro del pelinegro. – No lo creo… - Enciende el paño humedecido y lanza el cóctel en contra del grupo de B.O.W's.

 ***Boom*** La botella estalla, comenzando a consumir a las sanguijuelas, los tres sintieron un escalofrío al escuchar los chillidos de dolor de aquellas criaturas, viendo cómo se retorcían.

-¿Cómo sabías que eso funcionaría? – Le preguntó Billy, para el era obvio que estaba escondiendo algo, pero era difícil leerlo.

-¿Acaso no la materia orgánica es consumida por el fuego? – Le preguntó el súper soldado sin despegar la vista del frente, Coen pone blancos los ojos.

-¿Alguna vez dejarás de ser tan sarcástico? – Le preguntó Rebecca, este le sonríe.

-Cuando está pesadilla termine…

 **Fin del capítulo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Renuncia** **: Las obras utilizadas en este proyecto no son de mí autoría, los derechos les pertenecen a las empresas y autores correspondientes, solo soy creador del personaje original.**

• **Letra para pensamiento (Calibri Light)**

• **Letra para una acción (Mv Voli)**

• **Letra para narración y diálogos (Arial Narrow)**

• **Letra para títulos, puntos de vista y mensajes (Cambria)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Tren Ecliptic Express**

Después de haberse recuperado de la conmoción, el trío por fin tiene un momento para descansar, las cosas que estaban sucediendo esa noche, eran demasiado agobiantes. -¿Qué era exactamente esa cosa? – Comentó Billy, observando al hombre a su lado, qué, al parecer, sabía algo.

-Es un experimento. Al menos, eso creo… - El teniente prestó atención al movimiento que su nariz hizo, de nuevo esa extraña habilidad para detectar presencias, pero, antes de que pudiese preguntar, escucharon algo afuera.

-¿Qué? – Rebecca dirigió su mirada y quedó conmocionada por lo que vio. Una persona, cantaba desde lo alto de la ladera, bajo la intensa lluvia.

-¿Quién es ese tipo? – Preguntó Billy, pero nadie respondió, observó de reojo al pelinegro, sintiendo un escalofrío al ver su mirada. '¿Qué pasa con este tipo? Tiene una mirada de miedo, como si supiera quién es el…'

-Edgar. ¿Acaso, sabes quién es él? – Le preguntó en voz baja al chico, quien negó lentamente, sin despegar la vista de aquel sujeto extraño.

-No… Pero, miren allá – Señaló con su mano, hacía la tierra, justo debajo de él hombre, aquellas cosas se arrastraban rápidamente hacia el, hipnotizadas por su canto.

 _ **[Criii]**_ El vagón se sacudió. -¿Qué? ¿Quién puso el tren en marcha? – Rebecca los observó a ambos, notablemente nerviosa.

-Vayan a revisar el cuarto de la locomotora – Les dijo Billy, ambos asienten, estaban por ir, pero fueron detenidos por la voz del ex-soldado. - ¡Escuchen! Tenemos que cooperar a partir de ahora. ¿De acuerdo? Sé que tu te puedes cuidar solo, pero ella no. – Señaló hacia el pelinegro, que solo atinó a asentir, ambos observan a la chica, que estaba insegura sobre que decisión tomar.

-Bueno. Y-Yo, no sé qué decir… - El castaño se enoja por la tardanza e inseguridad en ella. Así que camina hasta estar frente suyo y la mirada enfadado.

-Decide de una vez, cariño. ¿O prefieres acabar como esas cosas? – Rebecca ve por el rabillo del ojo al súper soldado, buscando su apoyo.

-Oh, de acuerdo. – Ambos sonríen, pero, la sonrisa de Billy se borra al ver la mirada que ella le brindaba. -Lo haré, pero, ten por seguro, de que si intentas algo raro, te dispararé.

-Como quieras. Pero, ten esto – El castaño busca en su bolsillo derecho y extrae una pequeña caja, lanzándosela a la chica, que la atrapa con torpeza.

-Será mejor separarnos, así cubriremos más terreno. Asumo qué ya tienen cada uno un walkie talkie - Les indicó el súper soldado, poniendo a punto su Beretta, recibiendo un asentimiento.

-¿A dónde piensas ir? – Le preguntó Rebecca, Edgar miró al fondo del vagón, viendo un hueco en la pared, la lluvia entraba por ella.

-Iré a la cabina de control por el techo. Y no Rebecca. Es muy peligroso para qué tú lo manejes, allá arriba la velocidad combinada con el agua, puede hacer que resbales y caigas del tren. ¿Entendido? – La chica hizo un puchero, pero entendió el riesgo de subir allá sola.

-¿Y no estarás tú en peligro? – Le preguntó Billy, al observar la escena con un toque de diversión, el pelinegro niega.

-Ya he manejado situaciones como está antes, se como cuidarme. – El teniente asiente. – Ten cuidado – Le dijo la chica con preocupación, el asiente y desaparece por el hueco, subiendo por las escaleras.

 **Edgar POV**

El que hubiese dicho que tenía experiencia en este tipo de situaciones, no fue más que mentir y parecer genial frente a la chica, no quería que ella se asustase más de lo que ya estaba. No quería lidiar con el trabajo de cuidar a dos niños, hasta ahora, los dos habían podido enfrentar está pesadilla, pero podía oler su miedo, esto no era como enfrentar a los infectados por el virus k, aquellas personas aún podían ser tratadas, mientras que los zombies…

-Genial… - La helada lluvia me volvió a empapar, gracias a mi vista mejorada y mi hipersensibilidad a la luz, podía ver con claridad en la oscura noche.

 _ **[Sniff Sniff]**_ 'Esas cosas están cerca…' El olor característico de las sanguijuelas infectadas con el patógeno mortal inundó mis fosas nasales. Podía distinguir ese olor, incluso con la lluvia, estaban más adelante.

La velocidad a la que iba el tren, me permitió el moverme libremente a través de los vagones. Cuando estaba por llegar a la cabina de control, encontré un enorme agujero en uno de los vagones, me detuve a observarlo durante unos instantes, no muy seguro de que es lo que pudo haber hecho eso. -¿Qué es eso? – Me pregunté al observar algo que brillaba entre aquel agujero.

-Así que aquí están… - Pude oler a esas cosas justo en una de los tableros, por donde circulaba la electricidad en los vagones, un gran cable negro estaba cortado, lo que provocaba un cortocircuito cada vez que el agua golpeaba el alambre.

-Mmm. Creo que debería conectarlo, tal vez sea algo importante, por eso las sanguijuelas la destruyeron… - Me acerqué, alerta, por si intentaban sorprenderme.

 _ **[¡Woosh!]**_ Las chispas volaron en el momento que uní ambos extremos del cable, con ello, se hizo la luz allá abajo. -Hmph. Sencillo… - Cuando estaba por retirarme, vi como una familiar película viscosa se acumulaba en el lugar donde estaba el tablero, de el, salieron una docena de sanguijuelas. -¡Hijo de…! Whoaaa – _**[¡Pam!]**_ Esas cosas lograron sorprenderme, haciendo que saltase hacia atrás, lastimosamente, no calculé bien la trayectoria y velocidad del tren, así que choque contra el borde afilado del agujero.

-Maldita plaga… - Lentamente me levanté, con un dolor agudo en mi espalda, llevé mi mano hasta la zona donde sentía esa insoportable sensación, llevándome una desagradable sorpresa. -¡No me jodas! Era mi playera favorita… - Maldecí al aire todo tipo de groserías, con un movimiento preciso, retiré la astilla metálica que estaba incrustada en mi espalda baja. -¡Guh! ¡Mierda! – La sangre comenzó a brotar de la herida, con la cantidad que estaba perdiendo, una persona normal habría sucumbido en cuestión de minutos. En su lugar, el agujero se cerró rápidamente, hasta no quedar nada de aquello.

-Mmm. ¿La cocina? No. Al parecer es una pequeña sala para empleados. – Busqué en el lugar, observando algo que fuese de interés. No había mucho en realidad, tan solo encontré una llave pequeña, munición de pistola y una hierba verde. -La famosa hierva medicinal que crece en las montañas Arklay… - Consideré desecharla, pues yo me curaba rápido, entonces pensé en los chicos.

-Bien podría servirles a ellos – Cuando no vi nada más que pudiese utilizar, me dirigí hacia la puerta que asumí, era la salida. _**[Crack]**_ Toqué el puente de mi nariz con frustración, estaba cerrada.

-Bueno, nadie sabrá quien hizo esto… - _**[Pam] [Crack]**_ Con un golpe certero, la puerta se abrió con fuerza, la cerradura voló hacía adelante, destrozada por la fuerza tan grande que usé, estaba de vuelta en el salón comedor.

 _ **[Gemido]**_ Levanté la mirada, frente a mí, habían tres cuerpos ardiendo, que, al escuchar mi estrepitosa salida, caminaban lentamente hacia mí. – No quiero desperdiciar munición, así que… - En un borrón de velocidad, saqué mi cuchillo bowie de su funda y tracé un corte limpio por la garganta del primero de ellos. _**[Chop]**_ Su cabeza rodó por el suelo, con un golpe seco, el cuerpo cayó.

Con el mismo proceso, me deshice de los otros dos, cuando no percibí a ningún otro cerca, limpié la hoja con la camisa rota de uno de ellos, retirando los restos de sangre coagulada.

Bajé las escaleras y me dirigí hacía el cuarto del conductor. Escuché varios disparos entre los vagones contiguos, asumí que los chicos deberían de estar ocupados.

 **PoV End**

* * *

-Ah, Edgar – Encontró a Rebecca, que bajaba de las escaleras del vagón anterior al salón comedor, justo de donde podía oler a esas odiosas sanguijuelas.

-¿Ocurrió algo interesante? – Le preguntó con diversión, ella solo observa hacia las escaleras. Pudo escuchar el sonido de decenas de esas cosas moviéndose allá arriba.

-Si, allá arriba hay una cantidad enorme de huevos. Ghhh, creo que son de esas cosas… - La chica se estremeció al mencionar a aquellas sanguijuelas anormalmente grandes.

-Si, me lo imaginaba. -Suspiró, demasiado estresado. -¿Alguna señal de Billy? – Olfateó el aire, pero, debido a que los vagones estaban sellados, no podía olerlo en ese lugar, debía de estar aún más lejos.

-Oh, dijo que iba a revisar allá adelante. Justo donde nos atacaron aquellos perros. – Asintió, nervioso. No sabía cómo se desenvolvería allá. Aunque confiaba en el, el miedo podría paralizarlo y estropear todo en una fracción de segundo, después de todo, no era más que un hombre joven, sin experiencia en ese tipo de situaciones. El en cambio, había luchado dura te dos años contra hordas de asechadores, el solo.

-Será mejor que vayamos a ver – Le dijo el chico a la médico, quien asintió. Pasaron a través de los vagones que faltaban, hasta que vieron el pasillo donde estaba el can no muerto. -Vaya, parece que se sabe manejar bien. – Dijo al observar de reojo los cadáveres de los pasajeros, con una bala en la cien.

-Si. Desde que nos dijiste que estas cosas estaban, bueno… Muertas, buscamos la manera más eficiente de derribarlos. – El chico asiente, permitiéndole continuar. -Así que recordé cuando acabaste con aquellos tres en el vagón por donde entré la primera vez. Asumí, que ya que el cerebro es el encargado de ejecutar todas las funciones motrices y esas cosas estaban muertas, debería de estar aún activa una pequeña parte de el, que es lo que le manda los impulsos a su cuerpo, permitiéndoles el caminar y alimentarse – Edgar asiente.

-Si, la única manera de acabar con un no muerto, es causarles un severo trauma craneoencefálico. – Ella asiente, ambos llegaron a la misma conclusión. -Dispara a la cabeza o golpea su columna vertebral, eso los destruirá o al menos los detendrá.

-Pues lo aplicó bien – Dijo el chico sarcásticamente.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, encontraron que la puerta del cuarto del maquinista estaba destrozada, varios disparos en la cerradura fueron los causantes. – Hablando de sutileza… - Dijo el chico con media sonrisa, aunque, no podía quejarse, después de todo, hizo lo mismo allá atrás. – Vamos, Becs. – Indicó el hombre, entrando en el cuarto.

-Aquí no hay nada – Mencionó Rebecca, el chico buscó por el lugar, esto era nuevo para el, ya que jamás había terminado siquiera la primera parte de Resident Evil 0. Guiado tan solo por el olfato, vio que había una escalera plegable a su derecha, el aroma de Coen, le dijo que había pasado recientemente por ahí.

 _ **[Sniff Sniff]**_ El hombre percibió algo inusual, no era el olor típico de los muertos, tampoco de las sanguijuelas, era más como a humedad y tierra. -¿Qué sucede? – Le preguntó Rebecca al ver que se detuvo.

-No lo sé, pero creo que… _**[¡Crash!] [Boom]**_ Un fuerte golpe hizo temblar todo el vagón, ambos se aferraron a algo para evitar caer. -¿Qué diablos fue eso? – Gritó la médico al recuperar el equilibrio, pero nadie le respondió. Pues, al buscar al soldado, ya no estaba junto a ella.

-¿Eh? – No comprendía que había sucedido, sin embargo, los disparos en la parte superior, seguido de un chillido inhumano, la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

Cuando subió por las escaleras, el terror la invadió. -¡Qué demonios es esa cosa! – Un gigantesco escorpión, más grande que un hombre adulto, intentaba destrozar a los hombres, que disparaban en contra de él. _**[Boom] [¡Smash!]**_ Las balas no podían atravesar su duro exoesqueleto, haciendo que la desesperación los tomase.

-Está cosa es imposible de asesinar. ¿Alguna idea? – Le preguntó Billy al súper soldado, que buscaba un punto débil.

-¡Si! ¡Dispara a las articulaciones de las patas o a los ojos! – _**[Boom] [Boom]**_ Edgar atacó desde detrás, apuntando a la unión entre el tórax y las patas, cercenando cada una con precisión. Billy en cambio, uso su nueva adquisición, para así destrozarle la cara al monstruo.

 _ **[¡Gryyyyaaaah!]**_

Aquella cosa volvió a chillar, pero, esta vez de dolor. Sin poder acercarse a ellos, lo único que podía hacer era intentar alcanzarlos con su aguijón, poco a poco, sus movimientos fueron volviéndose más lentos, hasta que dejó de moverse.

-Eso estuvo cerca… Ey, tienes buenos movimientos – Billy le dijo al pelinegro, quien le devolvió la sonrisa y le dio un apretón de manos. – Lo mismo digo, Teniente.

'¡¿Eh?! ¿Solo es necesaria una situación peligrosa para que estos dos se vuelvan amigos…?' Rebecca se aclara la garganta, ganándose la atención de ambos. -¿Ahora qué? – Preguntó cruzada de brazos y con un enorme seño fruncido.

-¿Encontraste algo Billy? – Preguntó el pelinegro, volviendo la vista hacia el escorpión. -Exceptuando esa cosa… - El castaño asiente.

-Si, encontré esto – Le lanza un maletín pequeño, lo toma y lo inspecciona. -Mmm. Así que se necesitan alguna especie de emblemas para abrir la cerradura… - Pensó en destrozarla con la mano, pero quería evitar generar preguntas, que no tenía ganas de responder.

-Si, fue lo primero en lo que pensé. ¿Alguna idea por donde empezar a buscar? – Preguntó fastidiado.

-No lo sé, habría que revisar habitación por habitación… - Suspiraron con pesadez, iba a ser un trabajo aburrido. Caminaron hacia la entrada del vagón, para salir, pero cuando el último de ellos estaba por hacerlo, notó un objeto en particular, tirado justo debajo de una pila de metal destrozado.

-Hey chicos, tal vez les interese esto – Les llamó Rebecca, entregándoles una palanca, confundido, Edgar la toma y observa a Rebecca.

-¿Para que podría servirnos? – Le preguntó, ella se encogió de hombros. -Mmm… ¡Ah, ya se! Puede servirnos para abrir la trampilla que está en la cocina del salón comedor. Tal vez podría estar por ahí la insignia – No comprendiendo cómo podría estar el emblema en la cocina, se resigna al recordar la regla básica en los survival horror.

'El objeto más importante, siempre estará en los lugares menos probables de encontrar' Suspiró y se llevó la mano al rostro. -Esto es ridículo… - Se alejaron de ahí.

* * *

 **Salón Comedor – Cocina**

Entraron en la cocina, dirigiéndose hacia la última puerta, que se encontraba al fondo de la misma. -Ya intenté abrirla, está cerrada por el otro lado. – Rebecca caminó hasta una trampilla que está justo al lado, debía ser un pasaje para emergencias. – Bien, vamos a ello – Murmuró el pelinegro, caminando a su lado y jalando la tapa con el gancho.

 _ **[Clic] [Pam]**_ La tapa del ducto cayó al suelo y entonces, los olores del otro lado lo golpearon. -Yo iré, lo que está del otro lado es peligroso – Sintieron un escalofrío al observar su mirada, era fría como el hielo.

-¿Qué hay allá? – Preguntó Billy.

-Perros zombie… - El teniente sintió un escalofrío al recordar a aquellas bestias que volcaron el auto donde era transportado para su ejecución.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – Preguntó Rebecca, analizando a su compañero de pesadilla, estaba al tanto de su inusual sentido del olfato, si no fuese por qué no sintió que le mentía allá atrás, diría que no era humano. Ninguna de las hazañas que le vio realizar, era algo que un civil pudiese hacer. '¿Qué le pasó en su espalda?' Una gran mancha de sangre seca estaba alrededor de un agujero en su camisa, la piel estaba intacta. ¿Era de el? Se preguntó confundida.

Decidió no preguntar, pues no eran lo suficientemente cercanos como para intentarlo nuevamente. Era obvio que tenía sus secretos y estaba decidido a mantenerlos como tal. -Ten cuidado – Atinó a decir, el pelinegro le sonríe y asiente.

Se metió dentro del ducto, caminó lentamente por, sin hacer tanto ruido, ya que los perros tenían la audición muy desarrollada. -Veamos cuántos son… - Asomó lentamente la cabeza por el hueco, preparando su cuchillo bowie.

 **-Grrrr…** \- Cuando terminó de hacerlo, de inmediato las bestias salieron de sus jaulas y corrieron a toda velocidad hacia el, de un salto, salió del ducto y se puso en posición.

 _ **[Slash]**_ Cuando uno de ellos saltó para llegar a su yugular, el dio un giro de 360° para tomar impulso y trazó un corte en diagonal. _**[Chop] [Pum]**_ La cabeza del canido salió volando, hasta estrellarse con el cristal de la puerta, sobresaltado a los que estaban del otro lado. -Bien, faltan dos… - Volteó, hacia donde los perros no muertos estaban, al ver a su compañero eliminado, reconocieron la amenaza. _**[Gruñido]**_ Cada uno de ellos corrió de lado a lado, intentando flanquearlo y superarlo con su velocidad, ese fue su mayor error. – Idiotas. No debieron venir así, hmph. – Invirtió la posición de su arma y con dos movimientos, abrumó a los perros con su velocidad, destrozándoles el cráneo.

-El virus K es mucho más letal que el T, he luchado con perros mucho más fuertes y rápidos que ustedes. Así que no resultan una amenaza a largo plazo. – Escurrió la sangre del cuchillo y lo limpio. -¿Estaré haciendo esto toda la noche? – Cuando terminó, lo guardó y abrió la puerta, permitiéndole a sus compañeros el ingresar.

-Vaya, nada mal. Esos perros pulgosos se lo tienen bien merecido – Asiente, consciente del odio que ambos tenían por esas criaturas bípedas.

-¿Encontraste algo? – Preguntó Rebecca，inspeccionando la habitación, el súper soldado asiente, lanzándole una anilla de color dorado. Ella lo atrapa y observa a detalle, llegando a la conclusión de que era lo que buscaban, luego le sonríe sarcásticamente. -Te dije que encontraríamos algo. ¿Cierto, señor negativo? – Alter pone los ojos en blanco y se voltea.

-Si, si. Tú tenías razón y yo estaba equivocado. ¿Feliz, "Becs"? – Sonríe al ver como la sonrisa de su compañera se desvanecía, reemplazada por un seño fruncido y después por un enrojecimiento de sus mejillas.

-¡Te dije que no me llames, Becs! – Ambos no pudieron evitar echar a reír, aunque no debería, era divertido molestarla. -Eso fue por la actitud sarcástica – Ignorando los pucheros de la policía, camina hacia la puerta que daba al final del vagón.

 _ **[Clic] [SLam]**_ Alter retiró el seguro de la puerta y la abrió. _**[Woosh] [Plop]**_ La lluvia los saludó con toda su fuerza, tuvieron que cubrir su rostros con sus manos, ya que no podían ver con claridad.

-Genial… - Bufó Billy al empaparse. Caminaron hacia el barandal de protección, viendo un interruptor a la derecha del mismo.

-Hey chicos. – Los hombres voltearon al escuchar la voz de Rebecca. -¿Esto servirá de algo? – Les preguntó con interés, señalando hacia un gancho que estaba sobre el muro metálico.

-Tal vez… - Edgar caminó hacia la palanca y la accionó. _**[Clic]**_ Justo como pensaban, el seguro de contención se desactivó y Rebecca pudo tomarlo.

-¿En que creen que podríamos usar esa cosa? – Les preguntó el teniente, observando el masivo aparato en las pequeñas manos de la adolescente.

-Podríamos usarlo por la trampilla y acceder al techo, donde las escaleras están destrozadas – Ella tenía razón, no podrían acceder ahí a menos que usasen el gancho.

-Buena idea, Rebecca – Le indicó el pelinegro. -Volvamos adentro, no me gusta estar bajo la lluvia – Ambos asintieron y regresaron al vagón comedor.

* * *

 **Vagón intermedio**

Cuando llegaron al vagón donde Rebecca había observado el acceso a la escalera, el pelinegro se asomó y pudo ver una escalera rota. -¿Estás segura de esto, Rebecca? Es peligroso. – La chica levantó la nariz con seguridad, ignorando su comentario.

-¡No soy una niña!. – Preparó el gancho y lo apunto hacia la escalera. – Entrené arduamente para llegar hasta donde estoy. Tú eres un civil, por muy entrenado que estés. ¡Debes obedecerme a mi!. – Antes de qué se le pudiese ocurrir una respuesta sarcástica, ella había desaparecido por el agujero.

-Tsch. Esa niña va a hacer que la maten… - Se cruza de brazos y observa por una de las ventanas. 'Espero que Sam y el doctor estén bien'

 **Con Rebecca**

El viento golpeó su rostro con fuerza, llevó su mano izquierda hacia el para así intentar ver lo que tenía por delante. – Esto no es tan difícil… - No entendía por qué Edgar le había prohibido el subir al techo de los vagones. Si, era verdad que estaban viajando a gran velocidad, según sus estimaciones, iban casi a 90 kilómetros por hora.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso? – Buscó entré los vagones, alguna anomalía, deteniéndose al ver un enorme agujero en la placa de acero que conformaba el techo del tren. – Tal vez encuentre algo útil ahí. – Da un salto y cae dentro del vagón.

 _ **[Gemido]**_ A pesar del ruido del exterior, pudo escuchar el sonido característico de un zombie. -¡¿Qué?! – Rebecca volteó a ver dónde había escuchado el ruido, encontrado una mandíbula a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

 _ **[Bam]**_ Por acto reflejo le da una patada en el cofre, desequilibrándolo y haciendo que cayese al suelo. - ¡Déjame en paz! – La policía desenfundó su pistola y le apuntó al cadáver. _**[Gemido]**_ La criatura se levantó y reanudó su marcha, buscando arrancarle un pedazo.

 _ **[Boom]**_ Un agujero apareció en la frente del cadáver reanimado, con un ruido sordo, el cuerpo cayó muerto al suelo. La materia cerebral salpicó por la habitación, llenando las botas de Rebecca con un hedor fétido. – Guh. Esa cosa si que olía asquerosa. – Se sorprendió al notar que la sangre en la zona del cerebro estaba fresca.

'Vamos, este no es el momento para estar pensando en una posible explicación para todo esto…' Ignorando el cuerpo, hurgó entre las cosas de los pasajeros, algo que le pudiese servir para abrir ese maletín, o en su caso, encontrar la tarjeta magnética.

Buscó en cada rincón de la habitación, todo era un desorden. Había trozos de acero y cristal por todas partes, después de algunos minutos de búsqueda, encontró lo que estaba buscando. -¡Bingo! – En el armario encontró un pequeño joyero.

Rebecca tomó la caja y la abrió, para su suerte, encontró lo que había venido a buscar. – Bien. Momento de volver – Estaba contenta, sabía que podía hacerlo.

 _ **[Deslizar]**_ Cuando abrió la puerta sintió un escalofrío, podía escuchar el sonido de cosas arrastrándose por el pasillo. -¿Qué es eso? – Salió sigilosamente, observando en todas las direcciones posibles, esas cosas eran buenas emboscado a la gente.

-¡Kyaaah! – Uno pequeño grupo de ellos apareció de la nada, justo detrás de ella, tomándola por sorpresa al haberle saltado. -¡Déjenme en paz, pequeños bastardos! – Como pudo, logró quitárselos. Cuando creyó haberse deshecho de todos, el sonido de decenas de esas cosas acercándose desde su lado derecho la alertó.

-Ugh. ¡No tengo tiempo para esto! – Salió corriendo de ahí, tomando cualquier objeto que pudiese ser de utilidad. Recorrió los pasillos en busca de ambos hombres, pero no encontró rastro de ellos.

-Deben estar esperando en la puerta hacia la locomotora… - Dio medía vuelta y salió a buscarlos.

 **Con los demás**

Edgar observó el paisaje a través de la ventana rota del vagón que daba hacia el cuarto del maquinista, hace un rato que había dejado de percibir la presencia de más muertos vivientes dentro del tren, pero había algo que no encajaba en todo esto. '¿Quién puso a andar el tren? No recuerdo haber percibido el olor de otros humanos en las cercanías…'.

Todo ese asunto les era difícil de digerir, no debería haber nadie más en el tren. -Oye, Edgar. – El pelinegro volteó a ver al teniente, que intentaba buscar algo por la mirilla de la puerta que daba a la sala del maquinista.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué si alguien pudo haber subido en la sala de control y echó a andar el tren – Billy asiente, era una posible explicación para lo que estaban experimentando. Pero si fuese así, el los habría interceptado, después de todo, sus armas estaban ahí.

-Esperemos a Becs. Ella debe haber encontrado la última de las anillas para abrir este estúpido maletín. – Coen asiente, no muy convencido de que la pequeña policía fuese a lograrlo. -Tenle de, Billy. Puede que sea pequeña y con un temperamento algo difícil de manejar, pero ten por seguro que lo va a lograr, esa mirada me lo dijo – Sonríe al recordar la mirada decidida de la médico.

* * *

 _ **Montañas Arklay ~ Robert**_

 _ **[Pasos]**_ Robert Neville corrió por el bosque, que parecía no tener fin. Sam y el llevaban más de una hora corriendo, aquellas cosas que les perseguían eran muy insistentes, cuatro de los cerberus restantes, les pisaban los talones, la pastor alemán hace tiempo que ya no podía continuar corriendo a esa velocidad, así que el doctor tuvo que cargarla.

-Si que son fastidiosos… - Pasó entre varios árboles sobrepuestos entre sí, intentando perderlos o tan si quiera desorientarlos. Pero los perros no muertos no se lo creían, así que rodeaban o saltaban sobre ellos. -Tsch. ¿Debería usar eso? – Tocó su costado izquierdo, su Beretta estaba cargada y lista. Pero, esa era la última defensa que tenía contra aquellas cosas.

Cuando estaba a punto de usarla, ve a lo lejos algo que parecía irreal. -¿Eh? ¡¿Qué hace una mansión así, en medio de un bosque como éste?! – Sin decirle a nadie más que a si mismo, el doctor aumentó su velocidad, así alejándose de los perros. -Creo que fue buena idea haber usado el virus… - Nunca le había dicho nada Edgar, pero él había experimentado con la cepa del virus alpha, buscando el motivo por el cual el fue capaz de asimilar el virus y evolucionar de la forma en que lo hizo.

Por más que buscó y buscó, no logró encontrar una respuesta satisfactoria. - ¡Eso es! – Llegó a la puerta y la intentó abrir. **[Clic]** Maldijo su suerte, estaba cerrada por el otro lado.

-¡No moriremos aquí! – De un movimiento casi imperceptible al ojo humano, Robert preparó el arma y apuntó a la cerradura. **[Boom]** La cerradura explotó con el impacto. _**[Pam]**_ Entró como un rayo y aseguró la puerta detrás de él, el sonido de los perros impactando contra ella no se hizo esperar.

-No nos pillaran vivos, desgraciados… - Bajó a Sam al suelo, la perra se tumbó al suelo para descansar un momento, pero después de oler el aire, el pelaje de la perra se erizó. _**[Gruñido]**_ Alerta, Neville alzó su Beretta, buscando la amenaza que Sam detectó.

-¿Qué, que pasa, chica? – Le preguntó el doctor, sin despegar la vista de un par de puertas a su izquierda. Un sonido gutural se escuchó por toda la mansión, la piel del doctor se erizó, no había sentido tanto miedo desde hace mucho tiempo, no desde su primer encuentro con los asechadores. No olvidaría el terror de ver una horda de esas cosas acabar con un decenas de personas, que lamentablemente, no habían podido escapar de las zonas de cuarentena establecidas.

-Vamos, bonita. Creo que no estamos solos, está no es una mansión normal… - Levantando su arma, el doctor Neville comienza a investigar el lugar donde escuchó aquel alarido.

 **Ecliptic Express**

Los minutos pasaban y la policía no regresaba, ambos, aburridos y preocupados, consideraron seriamente el ir a buscarla. -Te lo digo, hombre. Esa chica va a hacer que nos maten, no debiste dejarla ir sola. – Billy se masajeó el cabello con avidez, el super soldado no despegaba la mirada del pasillo que daba hacia la sala del maquinista, había algo o alguien ahí.

-No lo creo, ella no es tan débil como parece – Coen lo ve, sorprendido por sus propias palabras. -¡¿Qué no fuiste tú el que sugirió que no se separase o qué no hiciera nada temerario? – Pudo ver un brillo de reconocimiento en sus ojos.

-Si, lo dije. Pero no era para que me hiciese caso. – Billy enarcó una ceja, sin comprender a lo que quería llegar, el pelinegro notó esto y continuó. -Ella es muy obstinada y rebelde, a pesar de tener miedo, ella debe madurar y enfrentarse a los peligros que la vida le pone por delante, de lo contrario, jamás mejorará y se quedará estancada. Sabía qué desobedecería, por qué ella se quiere probar a si misma, ella no está preparada para todo esto Coen, nadie lo está… - El super soldado se cruza de brazos.

 _ **Minutos después…**_

Rebecca entró por la puerta y se deslizó con rapidez por el pasillo, cuando estaba por doblar a la izquierda, se detiene, observando un punto en concreto. -¿…Por qué tengo esté presentimiento? – Había algo que no la dejaba continuar con tranquilidad, como si sintiese que algo faltaba.

Sacude su cabeza para despejar esos pensamientos. – ¡Esté no es el momento para pensar en teorías o cosas por el estilo! – Cuando dijo esto, una cabeza se asomó por el final del pasillo. – Pues si no lo hicieras, ya habrías llegado. – La voz sarcástica de Billy se escuchó, ella rueda los ojos.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Llevamos esperándote aquí casi 15 minutos – Rebecca ignoró las quejas del marine y le lanzó una anilla dorada al que estaba a su lado. -Ah si que lo tienes. ¿Eh? Impresionante – Le dedicó una sonrisa a la chica, que siente como sus mejillas se calientan por el elogio.

-No fue nada – Infló el pecho con orgullo, ambos hombres sonríen por su actitud infantil. -Bueno, es momento de ver que tenemos aquí… - Toma el estuche que Billy cargaba y puso la anilla sobre la hendidura correspondiente. _**[Clic]**_ El seguro del maletín se abrió con un clic audible, el dúo observó impaciente como la mano del pelinegro se adentraba en ella, de la cual extrajo una tarjeta. -¡Eso es! – Dijeron los tres con una sonrisa.

 **[Se ha obtenido una tarjeta llave]**

El pelinegro tomó la tarjeta y caminó hasta la puerta, giró un momento para ver a sus compañeros de pesadilla, todos estaban nerviosos y tensos. – Aquí vamos… - Deslizó la tarjeta en la ranura. _**[Pitido]**_ La luz que indicaba el estado de la cerradura se puso en verde, indicándoles que estaba abierta.

Abrió la puerta y salieron al pasillo. -¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Rebecca al ver que se detenían, la mirada del super soldado se afiló. -Tenemos compañía… - Con un movimiento rápido, desenfundó su pistola y apuntó a una cabeza que se asomó al doblar la esquina del pasillo.

-Vaya, vaya. No me esperaba encontrarme a los perros de Umbrella aquí – El soldado les apuntó al grupo, sin vacilar al ser superado en número. -¡Quiénes son y cómo entraron aquí! – Rebecca apunto de igual forma.

-Soy la oficial de policía Rebecca Chambers, medico del equipo Bravo, división s.t.a.r.s. ¡Qué está haciendo aquí! – El hombre enmascarado le apuntó a ella, el tono de sus palabras la estremeció. -No debieron haber venido aquí… - Cuando estaba por disparar, el pelinegro apareció en un borrón justo frente a él y le dio un golpe en la garganta. **-¡Guuuuh! ¡Grbbssbssss…!** – Debido a la fuerza inhumana que venía en dicho golpe, el soldado perdió el conocimiento.

-¡Lo mataste! – Gritó Rebecca en shock, Billy cómo reaccionar. Literalmente, el estaba al lado de el, justo detrás de la policia, para entonces, desaparecer y neutralizar al soldado en un parpadeo. '¿Qué rayos fue lo que hizo?' Billy trató de encontrar una explicación lógica para lo que acaban de suceder, ya que ningún humano, entrenado o no, podría reaccionar y moverse como lo hizo. -¡Tenía todo bajo control! – Chilló la adolescente, pero calló al ver la mirada fría y dura que Edgar le brindó.

-¡Nos habría matado! - La chica retrocedió, intimidada por sus palabras. -Pero, tú no pod… - El chico la interrumpió bruscamente. -¡Por supuesto que los conozco! Son las fuerzas especiales de la corporación Umbrella, he visto lo que le pueden hacer a una persona inocente, con tal de que no se divulgue información sobre los movimientos ilícitos de la empresa.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? – Preguntó Coen con interés, desde que lo conoció, supo que no sea alguien normal. Pues, su conocimiento y habilidades se lo decían a gritos. Pudo ver la duda en sus ojos, intuyó que pensaba si decirles o no, ya que sería una gran revelación. – Porque ellos son así, solo siguen órdenes. Son soldados altamente entrenados, que se dedican a buscar y recuperar objetivos que otros no podrían lograr. En cuanto a cómo lo se, digamos que tenía un conocido dentro de la farmacéutica… - Sin poder sacarle más información, dejan al hombre inconsciente dentro del vagón y continúan avanzando.

 _ **[**_ ***** _ **Estática* Aquí el equipo Delta. Aquí el equipo Delta. Nos hemos hecho con el control del tren, cambio. *Estática*]**_

El trío se detiene al escuchar una voz dentro del vagón del maquinista, con un movimiento de su mano, alter les indica que esperen. -¿Cuántos de ellos hay? – Preguntó Coen, Edgar se acercó lentamente a la puerta entreabierta y se asomó. Un soldado de la U.S.S hablaba por radio. 'No debió de haber escuchado el alboroto de hace unos momentos, la caída de la lluvia está amortiguando el ruido que hacemos, aunque solo un poco…' Prestó más atención a la voz del otro lado de la radio.

 _ **[*Estática* Entendido.]**_

Pudo escuchar la voz de Wesker respondiendo, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al recordar que el incidente de la mansión ocurría un día o dos, después de que no hubiesen recibido noticias del equipo Bravo. El fue uno de los causantes del sufrimiento de los protagonistas de la primera y cuarta entrega. -Wesker… - Murmuró con irá en sus palabras, Rebecca se estremeció al escuchar el nombre de su capitán, le preguntaría como es que lo conocía y porque lo había mencionado, más adelante.

 _ **[*Estática* Destruyan el tren por completo, no podemos permitir que nada de esto salga a la luz. ¿Cuánto falta para el próximo cambio de vías?]**_

Teniendo suficiente de todo eso, el pelinegro entra sigilosamente a la sala de control. -Vamos, intenta darte la vuelta... – Giró su pistola, tomándola por el cañón.

 _ **[Faltan unos diez minutos para… ¡Guuuuh!] [¡¿Qué pasa?!] [*Estática*]**_

El soldado cae al suelo, noqueado de un culatazo en la nuca. -Bueno, eso fue más fácil de lo que pensaba – Murmuró el pelinegro, observa la radio que sostenía el hombre aún en su mano izquierda. Alter toma el walkie talkie y lo observa con odio. -No, el soldado no podrá responderte por ahora… - Hubo un breve silencio, sonríe internamente al ver que ese movimiento no lo esperaban.

* * *

 **Sala de Vigilancia ~Raccoon City Lab.**

 _ **[*Estática* No, el soldado no podrá responderte por ahora]**_

El líder del equipo especial de tácticas y rescate se estremeció internamente, Birkin no pudo ver su expresión debido a sus gafas oscuras. -¿Quién es ese tipo, Albert? ¡No, esto no puede estar sucediendo! – El policía ignoró a su colaborador, prestando atención a las palabras de esa persona. Albert tapó el micrófono para evitar que escuchase algo su misterioso amigo.

'Esto es muy extraño. ¿Cómo se coló en el tren sin que los soldados pudiesen detectarlo? Hmm…' - Wesker apretó el micrófono con fuerza. - ¿Quién eres? – Fue lo único que dijo, podia escuchar la respiración de aquel hombre cerca de la bocina.

 _ **[Solo alguien que sabe lo que realmente eres, Albert Wesker… *Crack*]**_

Esta vez una emoción se filtró en el rostro siempre inexpresivo de Albert, irá. ¿Cómo lo conocía? Jamás había mencionado su nombre durante esa operación. -Albert. ¿Qué haremos? – Preguntó William al ver que su amigo estaba furioso. -Seguir con el plan. Ese tren debe ser destruido. – Sin volver a hablar, ambos aguardan impacientes.

 **Sala del Maquinista**

Edgar observó la radio que había destrozado de una patada, pudo escuchar perfectamente a Birkin. -No se a que estén jugando, pero tengan por seguro que voy a salvar a tantos como pueda. – Voltea a ver al soldado inconsciente, luego a su alijo de armas, cuidadosamente escondido bajo una lona.

-¡Bien chicos, pueden venir! – Tras la señal, ambos acompañantes entran en la sala, observando al soldado caído, que había recostado en una esquina.

-¿Lo mataste? – Preguntó Billy, observando el tablero de control. -No, tan solo lo noquee como a su amigo. – Rebecca sonríe al ver que no había cometido asesinato.

-¡No! Esto no es cierto… - Ambos observan a Billy, que respiraba pesadamente. -¿Ocurre algo? – Edgar se acercó y vio el tablero. -¡Mierda! – Los hombres se ponen nerviosos.

-¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Rebecca.

-Los controles están bloqueados. ¡A este paso el tren se va a descarrilar y nos estrellaremos! – Billy buscó por todos lados una manera de detener el tren. - ¡¿Qué haremos?! – Preguntó Rebecca, imitando a ambos, buscando algo que les sirviese. -Hay que detener está cosa. Ayúdenme. – Ambos asienten y buscan por toda la habitación.

-Lo tengo. ¡Miren! – Alter les muestra un cuadernillo que estaba dentro de un cajón. Rápidamente se puso a leer las instrucciones.

 **FRENO DE EMERGENCIA**

 **Paso uno.** Localizar ambos puntos del sistema de frenado, están dentro del primer y quinto vagón.

 **Paso dos.** Introducir la tarjeta magnética en el dispositivo del quinto vagón y posteriormente introducir el código de seguridad. El código de seguridad es necesario para desbloquear los frenos de este compartimiento.

Posteriormente, se debe introducir el código correspondiente en el dispositivo en el cuarto del maquinista. Tras esto, los frenos se activarán sin problemas.

-¡Hijo de puta! ¿Quién diseñó este sistema de frenado? Si lo encuentro, le enseñaré unas cuantas cosas. – Edgar maldijo a los cuatro vientos, para la mirada atónita de los oficiales.

-Edgar... Miira, aquí – El mencionado volteó a ver a la adolescente, que estaba señalando un dispositivo al lado izquierdo de la consola. -Hmm… Está debe ser la consola que el manual específica. – A su lado, encontraron una tarjeta magnética. Llamada **"Tarjeta de Seguridad: Sistema de Frenado".**

-Bien. Iré a quinto vagón a poner a punto el sistema de frenos del lado trasero, ustedes quédense aquí y preparen el del frente. Billy, quiero que vigiles a estos tipos, no quiero que mueran aunque sean unos hijos de puta de primera. – El teniente asiente. -Bien. Si intentan cualquier cosa, les haré pasar un mal rato – Dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

-Rebecca, necesito que estés al pendiente de tu radio, en cuanto tenga listo el freno de atrás, quiero que tengas lista está consola. – La adolescente asiente y corre hasta la consola del maquinista. -¿Todo listo? – Recibe un asentimiento de ambos.

-¡Edgar! – El chico se da vuelta para ver a Rebecca, que le miraba con preocupación. -¿Si? – Le preguntó apurado. -Por favor, ten cuidado. – El mencionado sonríe al ver que le importaba, aunque fuese solo un poco.

-Bien. Espero que logremos sobrevivir a esto… - Edgar sale corriendo del lugar y se adentra en los vagones, hasta el vagón restaurante.

* * *

 **Cuenta regresiva iniciada**

 **1'12"26**

No tenían mucho tiempo. Alter atravesó pasillo tras pasillo con una velocidad inhumana, esquivando a los muertos vivientes que lo escuchaban pasar. -¡No, necesito apresurarme! – El suelo metálico bajo sus pies se hundió, producto de la aceleración repentina.

-¡No, no! ¡No tengo tiempo para ustedes malnacidos! – La hoja que sostenía en su mano zumbo en el aire. Las cabezas de cuatro infectados salieron volando, separadas de sus cuerpos.

Cuando finalmente llegó a la cocina del salón comedor, se detuvo. -¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso…? – Olfateo el aire en busca de la anomalía. Su instinto le gritó que se moviera en ese instante, así que le hizo caso, evitando por poco quedarse sin cabeza.

Cuando se incorporó y observó a su atacante, el terror lo invadió. -¡Qué diablos es eso! – Una masa humanoide de tres metros de altura lo saludó. Un B.O.W masivo formado por cientos de sanguijuelas se movía entre la cocina, impidiéndole el paso.

 **-¡Ghrrryaaaah!** – Uno de los tentáculos del arma biológica bajó como un rayo, buscando aplastarle. Logró esquivarla a duras penas. 'Esta cosa es distinta a las demás… ¡¿Acaso, puede seguirme el ritmo?!'.

 **0' 38"18**

El super soldado esquivo cada una de los ataques de la bestia, por cada segundo que pasaba, su desesperación iba en aumento. -¡Deja de estorbarme! – Con la precisión de un cirujano, cortó sus extremidades. **-¡Gruyaaaah!** – La montaña de sanguijuelas cayó.

-Se pueden volver a juntar. ¡Típico…! – Aprovechando la oportunidad, pasó a través de los parásitos en un borrón. Evitando tocar siquiera la baba que secretaban constantemente.

-Tienen suerte de que no tenga un lanzallamas en mi poder… - Ignorando la creciente masa de sanguijuelas, sale disparado al final del vagón.

 **O'22" 07**

Alter cerró ligeramente los ojos para evitar tropezar con algo, aunque su visión y sentidos estuviesen aumentados, aún era susceptible a las inclemencias del tiempo. -¡Ahí estás! – Corrió hacia una consola situada en el muro del vagón.

Observó el dispositivo a detalle, ubicó la ranura para la tarjeta magnética. – Espero que esto funcione. De lo contrario, seremos aplastados por toneladas de acero ardiente… - Insertó la tarjeta en el aparato. _**[Biip]**_ Un led parpadeante rojizo se volvió azul, la pantalla cobró vida.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué aparece esto…? – En el tablero apareció la leyenda **[00/36].** – ¡No hay tiempo que perder! – Presionó un botón al azar, el número cambió **[04/36].**

-¿Un código como este…? – Mitigando su creciente enfado, teclea una combinación de números, cuando terminó, el freno estaba operativo, la pantalla marcaba **[36/36].**

 _ ***BIP* [Chicos, aquí Edgar, cambio]**_

* * *

 **Cabina de control**

Billy había puesto a los hombres en una de las esquinas de la sala de control, les retiró sus armas y las aseguró, una para Rebecca y otra para el. -¿Seguro que es una buena idea tenerlos con nosotros? – Le preguntó Rebecca, un tanto insegura de la decisión de su compañero.

-Si, Edgar los dejó fuera de combate por un buen rato. No nos será un problema el someterlos en caso de que llegasen a despertarse, además, ese tipo no debe de tardar. – Entonces, algo fuera de lugar llamó su atención.

-¿Qué haces Billy? - El ex marine ignoró su pregunta. Con paso lento y firme, se acercó a un gran bulto escondido tras una lona, en una de las esquinas del lugar.

-¡Esto es! – El Ex-Marine quedó sorprendido por la cantidad de armamento que encontraron tras la lona. Era suficiente para una escuadra militar. – ¡Lo sabía! Ese tipo de ninguna manera puede ser un civil. – Rebecca estuvo de acuerdo.

-¡¿Qué pasa con este arco tan masivo…?! – Rebecca salió de sus pensamientos y observó la caja de armas que su compañero había abierto. -Es, imposible. Ningún humano común tendría la fuerza para tensar la cuerda - Las sospechas de Rebeca hacia su nuevo amigo crecieron al igual que su curiosidad. _'Es obvio que no fue ningún entrenamiento o el arma en si, que sus flechas pudiesen atravesar cristal reforzado y además destruir a esas cosas con esa facilidad… ¿De dónde viene su fuerza? Ningún humano tendría la fuerza siquiera para estirar esta clase de cuerda'_

 _'Lo sabía. ¡Lo sabía! Sabía que ese tipo no era normal. Nadie puede escuchar y oler como el, la prueba perfecta está en está arma…'_ Billy observó el arco que sostenía en sus manos. Intentó estirar la cuerda tras ponerse en una posición cómoda que le permitiese disparar. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna al darse cuenta que no había logrado tensar nada el arco. '¿Cuánta fuerza tiene este tipo? '.

-Teniente Coen. Creo que sería mejor dejar de buscar entre las cosas de Edgar. Puede que se moleste, además, es irrespetuoso tomar algo que no es nuestro. – De mala gana, el teniente obedece y guarda las armas en sus estuches.

-¿No crees que está tardando demasiado? – Preguntó la chica tras un tiempo, Billy asiente. -Si por lo mostrado, el no es una persona a la que le guste fallarle a los demás. Algo debió haber pasado – Rebecca observa la puerta angustiada.

De pronto, escuchan la radio de Rebecca cobrar vida, aliviada, toma el aparato y escuchan atentamente las instrucciones.

 _ ***Crii* [¿Chicos, me escuchan?]**_

 _ **[¡Si, si! Te escuchamos. ¿Sucedió algo?]**_

 _ **[Nada, solo un pequeño contratiempo en forma de monstruo gigante. Imaginen una masa de sanguijuelas masiva, de tres metros de alto y que te quiere arrancar la cara de un mordisco…]**_

Rebecca estuvo a punto de tambalearse por el humor tan bizarro y sarcástico del pelinegro, Billy suspiró fastidiado, esa fue la peor cosa que le hayan dicho desde que toda esa mierda comenzó. -¿Ya terminaste de ser tan sarcástico? – Le preguntó al súper soldado por la radio.

 _ **[Si. Ya liberé suficiente estrés.]**_

-… - Rebecca apretó los puños, estaba furiosa. Billy al notarlo, retrocedió un poco, la bomba estaba a punto de explotar. -¡Deja de decir tonterías y dinos qué pasó! – A pesar de la lluvia, pudieron escuchar como el adolescente se tambaleó y tropezó

 _ **[¡Ouch! ¡No es necesario que grites, Becs!]**_

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Los cachetes de Rebecca se inflaron de forma comica al intentar reprimir su ira. -¡Deja de perder el tiempo y dinos que sucedió! – Billy solo atinó a reírse a todo pulmón, pero se calló al ver la mirada furiosa que la policía le estaba dirigiendo.

 _ **[Bien. Si tanto deseas saber... Hay un monstruo gigantesco dentro de la cocina del salón comedor, me ha estado jodiendo por más de dos minutos. No he podido matarle, ya que se regenera demasiado rápido. He puesto en marcha el sistema de frenado de la parte trasera. ¡Así que si pudieras calmarte por un maldito minuto, lo agradecería...! ¡Escuchen con atención!. Por nada del mundo, vengan acá e intenten ayudarme, esa cosa es demasiado incluso para Billy]**_

 **O'18" 02**

Esto les cayó como un balde agua fría, les estaba pidiendo que lo abandonasen allá atrás. -¡No, no te dejaremos solo! Nos has ayudado mucho aquí, no te vamos a dejar morir – Rebecca intentó correr hacia la puerta, pero fue detenida por Billy, que solo negó.

-No, no debes ir. Esa cosa te matará incluso antes de llegar a el. Además, sabes de lo que es capaz ese tipo - El agarre sobre el hombro de la chica se aflojo.

 _ **[No lo hagas, Rebecca. Estaré bien, los veré muy pronto… ¡Billy, detén este puto tren!]**_

El mencionado reacciona y corre hasta el tablero de control. -¿Cuál es la clave? – Se preguntó, pareciera que fue escuchado por el adolescente, pues le respondió al instante.

 _ **[Billy, escucha. Debes realizar una combinación de números, que juntos, sumen el número que te está pidiendo el tablero. ¡Rápido!]**_

 **O'12" 02**

El Ex-Marine realizó la combinación según su criterio, la luz del tablero cambió cuando el seguro del freno de emergencia fue desbloqueado. - ¡De acuerdo! Prepárense, puede que esto sea algo agitado. – El trío se aferra a algún sitio seguro.

Al haber accionado la palanca del freno de energía, sintieron un tirón. -¡Mierda, agárrate bien, Rebecca! – La mencionada asiente, agarrándose con fuerza a la manija de la puerta.

-¡Funciona! Estamos desacelerando. – Pero la sonrisa de Coen se borró de su rostro al ver que cambiaban de dirección, dando un giro peligroso que lo mandó a volar cerca de los soldados de Umbrella. El tren rugió, las chispas volaban por los aires, resultado de la fricción y velocidad a la que iban.

-¡Guuuuh! ¡¿Cuánto más falta?! – Billy se reincorporó, teniendo cuidado de no estrellarse de nuevo contra alguien, no quería que los soldados tomaran esa oportunidad para escapar e intentar acabar con ellos.

* * *

 **Edgar (Punto de Vista)**

Puedo escuchar perfectamente como esa cosa golpeaba la puerta del último vagón en el que me encontraba, de hecho, la puerta no tardaría en ceder ante su monstruosa fuerza. - ¡Vamos! ¡¿Qué le estará tomando tanto tiempo a Billy?! – Estuve considerando seriamente ir personalmente hacia el cuarto del maquinista y digitar el código personalmente.

Pero, entonces el tren se sacudió bruscamente. -¡Uwaaah! – Fui mandado a volar contra el muro metálico, golpeando mi rostro con fuerza. -¡Hijo de…! ¡¿Eh?! – _**[Pum] [Pum]**_ Sentí un escalofrío, esa cosa estaba a punto de atravesar la puerta de hierro.

 _ **[Pum] [Crash]**_ Una de sus garras atravesó el metal con facilidad, como temia, las malditas sanguijuelas se separaron y lentamente avanzaron, hasta que estaban fuera de la bodega. **-¡Ghryaaaah!** – El B.O.W chilló con furia al verme, parece que no le gustó que Hubiese matado a gran parte de sus congéneres.

-Parece que no saldré de esta como esperaba… - Preparando mi cuchillo bowie, espero a la bestia, que caminaba con lentitud, segura de su victoria. Estaba acorralado, mi espalda tocaba el pasamanos, lo único que impedía que cayese a las vías.

Cuando la bestia estaba a tan solo un metro de mí, decidí actuar. - ¡Veamos qué tal te gusta esto! – Aceleré mi percepción más allá de la capacidad humana, los movimientos y sonidos que hacía el hombre sanguijuela fueron cada vez más débiles y lentos. Pero a pesar de haber aumentado mis sentidos más allá de las de cualquier humano entrenado, la bestia pudo prever mis movimientos.

-Tsch. Es más rápido de lo que parece, para ser solo un grupo de miserables sanguijuelas… - Esquivé una garra que intentó aplastarme el cráneo. -¡¿Qué?! - El tren dio un giro brusco, signo de que cambio de vías, algo que no me gustó en lo absoluto. Cómo pude, me aferré con fuerza al pasamanos, la bestia se tambaleó junto al tren, algo que aproveché.

-¡Toma está! – Haciendo acopio de toda mi fuerza, le doy una parada giratoria a la cabeza. _**-Gruaaah! –**_ La sanguijuela humanoide sale volando un par de metros hacia las vías.

Jadee pesadamente debido al esfuerzo, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que mi cuerpo era forzado hasta el límite. La primera vez, fue cuando tuve que detener a los oscuros para evitar que atacasen el asentamiento humano que habíamos logrado construir durante los primeros meses en Nueva York.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? – Entramos en un largo túnel, el tren desaceleraba rápidamente. Pero aún así, no sería suficiente para detenernos en el futuro inmediato. _**[¡Crash!] [Crii]**_ El tren no pudo soportar más la inclinación y se descarriló. Aún íbamos con una velocidad aterradora, lo suficientemente fuerte como para matarnos a todos, cuando estaba por intentar levantarme y saltar, el tren se detuvo y me estrellé con fuerza contra el muro, después todo se volvió negro.

 **Fin del capítulo.**


End file.
